


Freaking Out

by n00btankz



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00btankz/pseuds/n00btankz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a full month since Nick started working with Judy as a full time officer of the law,  and they've both learned more about themselves and each other. Now after their feelings became obvious to each other, they have to work their way through life; both their private romance and their mutual job. Will they be able to keep it together? Will they be able to keep themselves together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> The first Four Chapters of this story serve, in part, as a prelude to the main story. This is not intended to be a short work of fiction but rather a long, overlapping story. Please Enjoy!

“I’m telling you, we gotta look into the panther next door. He just happened to be out of town the same day as the murder? No way it’s just coincidence.” Judy rested her head in the palm of her paw, her violet eyes transfixed on the case file. Trying to find something to work off. Anything at all.

“It’s a shady neighborhood, Fluff, you can’t expect any of ‘em to really come forward about what they were up to. Can you?” Nick was seated just a few feet to her right. The Chief had been gracious enough to put them in the same office cubicle, seeing as the two of them barely took up as much space as any of the other officers.

“Oh right. Let’s not forget he slammed the door in my face when I wanted to ask him questions!” Judy rolled her eyes, one of her tall ears twitching with slight irritation while she aggressively scattered the case across her desk. She knew she was right, even if he didn’t know it yet. 

“We didn’t have a warrant, he didn’t have to tell us anything.” The fox to her right was looking at the same file, but at one page at a time, carefully examining each detail. 

“Yeah and both his neighbors just died and he just happens to be the only predator with a firearm permit?” She complained, after a moment over to Nick, who was giving her the look. She said something dumb again and she quickly rushed to make up.

“Well we know it was a predator! There was claw marks and the bloody prints were obviously feline. Why didn’t we inspect him anyway?! That’s reasonable cause!” She slapped her hands against the stack of evidence photos, some of them sliding beneath her paws. Nick turned his head back to his copy of the files and chuckled.

“And it might not be a good time to go accusing nearby predators of being cold-hearted killers so soon. If we want to keep things quiet, we’re gonna need a warrant.” Nick’s voice was calm and smooth. As it always was, even when he was exhausted. His words flooded with a hint of humor and more sass and character anyone but Judy could find acceptable.

“Didn’t need a warrant with the nighthowler incident,” the bunny mumbled. When she looked over to him again, she saw he was reading intensely, his mind completely dedicated to what they had before them. She was still amazed how focused he got. Not to say he ever lost that dumb grin of his, but he was completely into his work. Since he’d became an officer, she’d grown to understand how he was so successful on his own. She assumed he’d be a bit of a slacker, but he gave her a run for her money on ‘hardest working officer in the station’.

“And it was a pretty impressive PR stunt to wipe every law we broke doing it off our records.” Nick yawned before he stacked his papers and closed the manilla folder and locked the clip that kept it together. With a groan, he stretched his arms high above his head and shoved his legs out beneath his desk before he popped from his swivel chair. His bright orange tail giving a few quick twirls.

“Well… Fine! I’ll go get a warrant then! Right now! He definitely needs to be investigated and I am one-hundred percent sure he knows something we don’t!” Judy groaned and held the sides of her head, staring down at the, so far, useless case file that had been compiled. She hated the feeling she was getting from this, she wanted to solve it before the night ended, but she knew it was getting late if Nick was yawning.

“Loving your enthusiasm cottontail, but it’s one in the morning. Let’s pass the case downstairs and call it a night. We can get that warrant tomorrow and satisfy your thirst for justice against suspicious felines. Sound fair?” He rested his chin on her head right between her slack ears that hung to her shoulders. When she didn’t give any reply besides a groan, he put on a snarky grin and lifted her ears up by the tips to stand them up straight. When she didn’t reply to that, he put on his best worst impression of his partner.

“That’s sounds great Nick! Then in the morning I’ll buy you coffee and pay for your taxi home too, cause I’m such a great partner and you’re so incredibly awesome!” Judy couldn’t help but restrain a giggle before she batted away the fox. In doing so, she turned and caught her eye out of their cubicle, where a starry eyed Clawhauser was staring at them with a gaped mouth. He was dressed in his casual clothing, blue gym shorts and a T-shirt of a band called Twenty-One Marmots. When Judy stopped to stare at him, Nick followed suit and glanced over to be silently surprised by the large-sided Cheetah.

“Oh. Em. Goodness. You two are just… so adorable!” Clawhauser said quietly, retaining the glossy look upon his face. Judy quickly jumped up from her seat and assorted herself. Which included moving out of the way so she could stand in front. Her ears were straight up on her head, and a bright shade of pink glowed through the shallow fur.

“Heeeey Benny! How are you? Good? Good! We were uh… Just going! For coffee! Right Nick? Coffee!” She gave Nick’s hip a jab, which gave him enough clue to reply.

“Yep, coffee at one in the morning. That is exactly what we’re fixing to do.” He glanced down to the bunny, who’s face was spread in a large, exaggerated smile. The smile she gives when she’s trying to hide something. He raised an eyebrow before he looked back to the desk-Cheetah and gave a shrug.

“Ooookay Jude. You two be sure to have fun with your… ‘one o’clock coffee’.” Clawhauser put up his hands to make air quotes before he headed off. Not before, of course, he gave them both a wink and thumbs up combo. Which drew another groan from Judy. Her blushed ears flopped down to cover her face before she hopped back onto her chair and flattened her face onto the desk. Nick wasn’t sure what to make of her, but he leaned against the back of her chair and rested his chin on his arms.

“What was that about, Carrots? Never seen you so flustered,” He said after a deep breath. 

“He called us adorable, Nick! He said we are adorable! Not you or me, both of us! Collectively! As a group!” She groaned, her head raising enough to see him while she pulled on her ears in some kind of exasperation. 

“I don’t see your point,” he said with a deadpan stare. But when she seemed to get more frustrated and began to thunk her head against the table, making it rumble with each impact. He decided to keep talking, before she hurt herself. 

“Carrots, It’s Clawhauser. He’s like that. Remember when the chief got picked up by his girlfriend? I thought I was gonna bust an eardrum with how high-pitch his fangirling got!” Nick couldn’t help but muse at the memory of Chief Bogo being picked up in a sports car by some sultry buffalo gal in a red dress. The Chief had, of course, given a lecture the following day on explicitly not talking about that. Which everyone promptly did the moment he left the room. Clawhauser especially.

“Yeah but… It’s us! We’re… We’re…” before she had much time to think on the rest of her sentence, Nick quickly interrupted her. 

“The best darn cops in Zootopia? Yeah, we are!” Nick smiled down to her and ruffled the fur between her ears.

“And hey, if he thinks we’re cute or whatever, more power to ‘em. He has good taste!.” The fox gave her a wide grin and gently tapped her shoulder with the back of his paw, which even without his dumb joke, would’ve broken her composure. She gave a short laugh and waved her paw at him with minimal effort. 

“Now, let’s put this day to rest and get some sleep. I’m expecting a coffee on my desk when I come in tomorrow, or you’re getting grumpy fox all day!” He straightened himself out and popped his back before he headed out of the cubicle and down the hall, grabbing his shades from the hatrack as he left. His tail vanishing around the corner with a casual swish. 

She knew she’d have to bring him coffee, he wasn’t likely going to bring it himself, and she knew not to keep that fox from his morning caffeine. She made the mistake of rushing him to work too early and was graced with the presence of the grumpiest Nick she had ever encountered for half the day. She was pretty sure that fox ran on coffee until at least three.

After another second staring at the case file, she decided to follow Nick’s lead and close up shop. Gathering into her small arms both their copies of the case before she rushed downstairs to catch up with him. Leaving the Manilla folders in the drop off bin by the main desk. Clawhauser would get them in the morning.

“Wait up Nick!” She shouted off to the now casually dressed fox. He had his gear kept in a duffle he had slung over his shoulder. When he heard her call, he turned and raised a paw to wave.

“Thought you’d be up there at least another hour,” he mused when she caught up. She gave him a light punch against his forearm before they began walking again.

“Hey, I’m stubborn, not stupid. Not gonna stay up all night on a case we just got today. And besides, I’m not gonna work on our case without my partner! ” she tilted her eyes up to him and couldn’t help but smile too. He was clearly tired, his eyes were drooping and every short while, a yawn escaped his muzzle. But despite that, he always keeps that sly grin that always makes him look like he’s up to something. Which, for most, makes it hard to tell when he actually is up to something.

“I’m flattered, Carrots, that you stay up late for me.” He said. She tilted her head, curious to his reasoning.

“Why would I not? If it’s for work, it’s definitely worth a sleepless night or two. We’re helping people!” she beamed up to him, her usual energy toward the topic glowing through. 

“Well I’d love a sleepless night or two with you off duty,” he said with a light chuckle to his voice. When the chuckle faded, he looked to her and took a deep breath. Something about her look set his ears flat and his eyes wide. The same look he gave her when she first blackmailed him.

“Huh? What’s wrong Nick?” she decided to ask. She was put off by his sudden shyness, and what he said started a gear in her gut that she wasn’t sure what to make of, but she pushed it off to the side as Nick’s casual humor. 

“Nothing, Carrots. Just uh…” His voice trailed, she knew he was thinking of an excuse, and he found it when they walked in front of her apartment.

“Oh hey! You’re home! Well I’ll see you tomorrow, same time as always, right here!” he said hastily, rushing the words out before he gave her a quick, awkward hug. Which only lasted a moment before he speed-walked his way down the street and around the corner. His tail swishing quickly after him was all she got a chance to yell bye to, but she doubted he heard her. She hadn’t seen him that skittish in a long time, so this sudden case of it set her mind turning. She was tempted to rush after him, to catch up and make him tell her what bothered him. But she knew Nick, he would tell her when he was ready, but she hoped it wasn’t anything bad.

 

Dumb fox, dumb fox, dumb fox. Don’t say things like that to her. She’s your best friend, your partner. Not to mention she’s a bunny! A very serious bunny. No naughty thinking Nick, straight and narrow! Nick was mentally beating himself up as he rushed down the street. He lived a good eight blocks from her but that didn’t stop him from walking the whole way at a hot-heeled pace. His ears were flat and his pupils were small, if not for the street lights, he’d be practically blind then.  
After five blocks into his panicked stroll, his pace finally began to slow, either from exhaustion or his nerves settling, he wasn’t sure which. He pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at the screen. It was the same lock screen as Judy’s. A selfie she took with him on the side of the road during one particularly busy day of traffic. The rest of his way home was filled with unlocking the screen, tabbing to the text app, only to close it all and start over. But when he reached his front door, he took a deep, slow breath and pushed into the apartments. 

From the outside, the place was utterly decrepit. How anyone could live in this place, let alone comfortably, was beyond any who saw it. But once he got into his own room, it became quite apparent. Judy had never seen his place, but he hadn’t exaggerated his financial figures when they met. His room was the opposite of the external. That wasn’t to say it’s structure didn’t match the rest of the apartment; Pipes were hanging low, paint was peeling, wood was chipping. The entire one bedroom apartment was a health inspectors nightmare, but he could afford it, and it was his. 

Because he couldn’t repair the apartment without boosting the rent, he made sure to make it feel like the apartment was lived in by someone at least slightly respectable, should he ever have company besides Finnick. A massive High Definition television nearly covered the entirety of one wall, with an entertainment stand below it that was sufficiently stocked with a variety of entertainment. Mostly games he’d never played, movies he’d never watched, and cable he never turned used.  
Across from the TV was an equally expensive couch, loveseat, and recliner. The only one that was ever used though was the recliner. Either by Finnick when he fell asleep after watching sitcoms late into the night at Nick’s place, or by Nick any time he was home. 

Nick let out a long sigh, he was home. He had no need to stress now, he can worry about it tomorrow. He tossed his cell onto the recliner and walked his way into the bathroom. He looked like a mess, his fur was matted and his favorite shirt was drenched from his sweat. Not to mention the bags under his eyes.

“I’d love to spend a few sleepless nights with you off duty,” he mocked himself in the mirror.  
“What, am I living in one of Finnick’s dumb soap opera’s now?” he thunked his head down against the sink and groaned loudly, the sound echoing into the basin. Soon his paws went up to the back of his head and scratched roughly through the fur, messing it up even more. When he looked back to the mirror, he realized he had, to his own annoyance, accidentally inverting one of his ears, which he soon flipped back.  
With his mentality and fur thoroughly roughed up, he locked eyes with himself and forced a large, toothy smile.  
Don’t let them see that they get to you. Don’t let her see what she does to you.  
He thought to himself while holding the smile, pushing it through his emotional walls before he gave up and grabbed his toothbrush. 

After handling his hygeine, Nick stepped over to the shower and stripped himself down. Pulling off his shirt, the tan slacks and the boxers underneath until he was left in just his orange fur. After moving his clothing to a drying rack, he turned on the water and waited impatiently for it to reach a temperature he could tolerate. But his impatience got the best of him and he got a quick soak in icey water before he scrambled to a corner of the marble basin and waited for it to warm up with a newfound sense of patience.  
When the water was heated after what seemed like a frozen eternity, he stood himself underneath the steaming downpour. He enjoyed the feeling, the subtle burn of the shower’s heat, the steam cleaning out his pours, the water cleaning away the troubles of that day that collected on his fur and washed them down the drain. It was poetically soothing to him.

After he shampooed himself and rinsed all the way through his fur, he turned off the water and stepped out onto the drying pad. The hot air radiating from beneath him and blasting the water from his fur. Leaving him particularly fluffy. He moved back in front of the mirror and grabbed his brush and began to, at a slow pace, bring his fur back down. Flattening it all how he liked it. He then slipped back into the boxers he left on the floor and moved back out into the living room.

He slipped onto the fine upholstery of the reclining chair and pulls his knees up to his chest. With his phone in hand, he had the first internal debate he’d had in a long time. He was usually sure footed. He knew exactly what he planned to next, but now?

Fortunately for him, Judy made the decision for him.

When his phone started blaring Gazelle at a volume he wasn’t prepared for, he yelped and lost his grip on it. Losing it into the air before he flipped on the chair and grabbed it from the floor. Despite being face down in a chair with his chin on the ground, he tapped the answer icon and put the call on speaker.

“Heeey Carrot-top! What’s this about?” he said with a forced level of excitement and energy. Which he quickly resented himself for.  
I was tired just a minute ago, why would I sound energetic now?! 

“You rushed off pretty quickly earlier… Didn’t even give me a chance to say bye, is something bugging you, Nick?” her voice rang out from the speakers, the smooth tone she has when she’s worried about him always soothed his nerves. Enough this time that he forgot to reply, but a quick “Hello?” from her reminded him.

“Oh! Uhh… Yeah I’m fine, just remembered Fennick was stopping by to get something!”

“At nearly two in the morning?” He loved the snarky sound of her voice when she doubted him. 

“Yep, two o’clock on the dot! Picking up a uhh…” His eyes quickly wandered the room until he saw something to mention. “A stuffed elephant! Don’t tell him I told you, but he really does love elephants. Oh hey, he’s here now! Gotta go Carrots, talk to you tomorrow!” he rushed his way through the conversation, but before he could hang up, her soft voice cascaded on his ears once more.

“Nick, you know I don’t like it when you lie. I won’t press but… You don’t have to hide anything from me. I’m your best friend, right Nick?” He sighed softly and covered his face with his paws before he gave his quiet, muffled reply.

“Right, goodnight. Get some sleep, dumb bunny.”

“You too, Nick. You... sound like you need it.” he stared at the phone, his thumb still hovered over the red icon. He wanted to tell her everything. He could feel it swelling up in his throat, but before he could muster the courage, her soft voice came through. Barely audible over his own thoughts. 

“Bye,” 

Click.

he tapped the red icon and stared at the post call screen. The silly picture of Judy he took of her when she had tripped in the office was front and center with the name ‘Dumb Bunny’ below it. He wondered what his name was in her phone now, he changed it that morning so he would be her ‘Sly Fox’, but she probably would change it.

“You don’t know what you do to me, carrots…” he mumbled to his phone before he clicked it off completely and set it to the side. He would’ve moved from the floor, but he couldn’t muster the energy to do so, so he pulled his legs from the recliner and curled up where he was and lost himself in his thoughts.

Some thirty minutes later, he debated calling her again, to confess about everything. He felt absolutely horrible. For having lied to her, for how he felt about her, for what it could do to them. Because of what it could do to them, to her, he decided against it. Instead, with a groan, he turned his forehead to the ground and thunked it hard against the thin, matted carpet. Eventually the sheep who lived below him started yelling and ranting for him to keep quiet. But by the time the sheep’s voice finally died down, Nick had fallen asleep.


	2. Paralyzed

The following day

Judy stood in front of the ZPD headquarters with her right foot tapping away. She just had the time to go in, change into her police attire, and come back out and that fox still hadn’t showed up. She set The coffee she was holding upon the ground beside her;it was for Nick, and it had long since gone cold. The door beside her opened and a familiar large-set cheetah poked his head out.

“Hey Judy, I don’t think he’s coming today. Any word?” she pulled out her phone again and checked the screen: still no messages. It was 9:43, and the normally timely Nick Wilde was nearly three hours late. She looked back to Clawhauser and shook her head sadly, her ears hanging low down her back.

“Yikes… Well don’t worry about Bogo, I already told him the situation, he knows you’re here. And if Nick doesn’t show, you’re going to be working with Fangmeyer for the day, ‘kay?” he said in his usual courteous voice. He could tell though that this greatly bothered her, so his voice was swollen with support and a hint of sadness.

“Yeah I… I guess. Maybe he’s just playing hookie today.” she gave up with a sigh, returning her phone to her pocket and picking up the cold coffee before she took heavy steps after Clawhauser into the station.

Maybe it has to do with last night… She thought as she slowly went her way up to her office to collect what she needed. She trusted that Nick would be honest with her if it was anything serious, but she couldn’t stop the gear in her gut. 

He’s fine, he can take care of himself. She told herself, trying to push the negativity from her head. Though she was quickly met with her own logic, which tried to convince her otherwise. 

He needs you though, you’re his partner! She knew this, and while she was well aware she was currently arguing with herself, she continued it anyway. 

He’s Nick, he’s always done fine on his own.

You won’t, you need Nick. 

She stopped. She was in her office, or rather the one her and Nick shared. It was unsettlingly empty. The case files were on both their desks. She walked over to his desk and set the coffee up on it, in case he came in while she was out with her temporary partner. 

She sighed quietly and hopped into her chair and seated herself down. She ran a paw through the fur of her cheek and checked her phone again. After a moment she opened the messaging app and checking the contact labelled ‘Sly Fox’. She thought about changing it back to Nick Wilde, but he had changed it the day before and…

“Hopps, my office.” Judy jumped in surprise, the deep voice of her Chief sounding from the doorway without warning. She looked over to the buffalo who was already walking away. She didn’t know what he wanted today, she hadn’t broken any rules in a while.

Judy tried to keep a pace behind Bogo, but the larger mammal of course had no difficulty in increasing the distance. Eventually though she heard the characteristic howl of two or three of the wolves who were on duty. Fangmeyer wasn’t with them.

“Hey Chief! What did Officer Carrot-top get into this time? And where’s the fox at?” One of them called out to Bogo, she recognized the voice as Wolford, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. He likely had something snide to say about it.

“That’s none of your business, Wolford. And weren’t you and Snarlof supposed to leave five minutes ago? Get to it officer!” she saw Bogo turn and snap at the dark-furred wolf. When she rounded the corner, she saw the wolf’s ears were flat down and a look of clear surprise was shared between him and his friends.

“Geez, relax Chief. Just asking a question. Not like somebody died, did they?” Wolford ran a paw over his head to excuse the flat ears, which rose up afterward. But when Bogo only gave him a glare and continued on his way, he questioned his friends if somebody had, in fact, recently died. To which none of them could provide an answer.

The topic set Judy on edge, and it made it worse when the wolves’ eyes followed her with a very solemn look. Which made her gut turn and their words began to grow in her head. 

Maybe Nick got in an accident? Maybe he... She felt her heart sink in her chest, the mere thought that that fox -- Her fox, was gone from her was almost too much to think about. She could practically feel the tears welling behind her eyes when she opened the door to Bogos office.

“So, Hopps.” Chief Bogo was already seated behind his desk, his reading glasses on and going over a report of some kind.

“Yes sir?” Judy’s voice was very quiet, she stood in the doorway of his office and braced herself for whatever bad news he may have for her.

“Where’s Wilde?” She felt her body sink in relief. He didn’t have bad news for her, but unfortunately, this meant nobody knew anything. And that’s almost as bad as knowing the worst.

“He’s… I don’t know. He hasn’t been answering my calls or my texts, we talked last night and he seemed out of it but-” she was talking fast, her head pouring out everything she had pent up to this point to the Chief, who stopped her with a raised finger.

“You’re off duty, Hopps.” He said dryly. Before she could protest, he kept going. Not giving her even a moment to reply.

“And you’re to take your time off to go check on Officer Wilde, who is also off today. I’ve already signed you out, and you have two days to sort this out. Officer Wilde’s work has been decreasing as well, and I doubt you’ll get anything done with him out.” 

“Sir, I appreciate the offer but...What about Fangmeyer? Him and I are supposed to go on patrol today, aren’t we?” she didn’t truly want to protest, but she couldn’t help but do so. She didn’t want to have to leave work for any reason.

“Fangmeyer has already been re-assigned to Delgato again for today, and this wasn’t an offer Hopps.” The large buffalo leaned forward on his desk and pointed toward the door.

“It was an order, now get moving!” She didn’t stick around much longer. She rushed out of his office and gave the wolves who were eavesdropping a wide smile before she rushed her way down the main stairs.

Excitement pulsed through her as she rushed into the locker room to change back into her regular clothes, a pink t-shirt and jean shorts that covered her knees. She debated bringing her work attire, but decided against it. Somehow the thought of spending two days just with Nick excited her. 

That is if he’s there. She considered. But realizing the negativity of her thoughts and quickly shoved them from her mind before she rushed out of the ZPD station.

She wasted no time in checking her phone’s map and finding the quickest route to his place. While she did so, she realized how odd it was that she had never been to his home. They’d been friends for so long yet she’d never even seen his front door. He’d been to hers though, a number of times. Exclusively to spent a late night working on a case when her Neighbors weren’t home.

With her route set, she rushed her way through the city. Getting a few loud and annoyed replies when she bumped or nearly bumped anyone. Though the closer she got to Nick’s place, the less mammals there were, and the more decrepit the buildings seem to get.

Eventually she came upon an apartment that her phone told her was her destination; 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. This was it, though it looked practically abandoned. Busted and boarded windows, cracked stairs and a door that looked older than the concrete. She was hesitant to even grab the doorknob, afraid the rusted metal would turn to dust in her hands. But she did so anyway and stepped into the apartment.

She went to the main room of the building and went up to the main desk. Seated on top of it was a rather old, fat rat woman reading a fashion magazine. She didn’t seem to notice Judy enter, so Judy loudly vocalized her presence.

“What D'ya want? We don’t have any openin’s.” she spoke with a heavy city accent and never looked up from her magazine. Judy, with a hint of annoyance, replied. 

“I’m looking for a Fox, ma’am. A red one by the name of Nicholas Wilde, does he live here?” The rat glanced over her magazine before she flipped the page.

“Nick? He might be, what's it to ya?” 

“He’s a close friend of mine, and I was just coming to check on him, can you tell me his room number?” Judy pleaded, trying to be as nice as possible despite her frustration.

“Nah, he’d mention ya if you were comin’. And I ain’t ever heard of ah fox bein’ friends with no rabbit.” the Rat replied in a snarky tone, flipping the small rat fashion magazine to the next page. 

Judy raised her paw aggressively, ready to yell at the snarky manager before she held her tongue and turned away. Roughing the fur of her cheeks in frustration before she pulled down upon her ears. Though when she was ready to turn and give the rat a piece of her mind, something caught her eye from the stairway. Wandering down the stairs, she caught the tips of two tall golden ears with a large elephant doll over the railing. Without a second thought, she rushed to the stairs to see who it was.

Walking down the old wooden stairway was the small Fennec Fox, Finnick. When he saw Judy, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. His now wide open eyes shifting between the bunny and the oversized elephant doll he had in his paws.

“This uh… You didn’t see nothin’ carrot-top!” the tiny fox shouted at her in his shockingly deep voice. Pointing an accusatory finger before he started to run past her. She reached out with a paw and shouted after him before he made it out the door.

“Wait! Finnick! What room is Nick’s?!” When she shouted, the fox stopped and shouted back his reply.  
“My boy’s in 206, fast asleep! You must’ve worked him real good, didn’t even make it to his bed!” The fox laughed loudly before he opened the door and kicked it shut behind him. Leaving Judy to wonder what that meant. 

Without returning to the less than helpful landowner, she walked up the stairs and looked to the doors. Each had a little number by it, so she looked for the one labelled 206. Beneath it was a crayon doodle of a red fox and a golden, larger fox. She knew Finnick drew it. 

She reached up to the doorway and went to knock, but something drew her hesitation. Instead her paw went to the doorknob and gave it a slow turn, opening the door and letting it swing open with a creak. Inside, the room was all but pitch black. Save for a lamp that Finnick no doubt left on.

“Hello? Nick? Are you in here?” She cautiously stepped inside and glanced around, looking for the red fox. She spotted him after only a few steps, catching a glimpse of his head and cellphone from over the arm of the couch. With a start, she quickly rushed over to him. But what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Both her paws came up to cover her mouth while her ears turned bright pink.

Nick was curled up in on himself in front of the recliner in nothing but simple, loose lime green boxers. His tail wrapped around to his front and his arms and legs were pulled to his chest, giving him the appearance of a scantily clad fluffy ball of fox. She felt heat rush through her head and make her dizzy due to his state of dress. 

She couldn’t help but find him rather adorable though. 

After a moment of recovery, she pushed the thoughts that turned her ears red from her mind and knelt down beside the sleeping fox. She set a soft paw upon his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him. Giving him a slight nudge, she whispered for him to wake up. 

“Wake up Nick, you’ve slept in too much.” Her voice was shaky and quiet. She had never seen Nick like this, and it made her heart flutter for reasons she couldn’t explain to herself. He was just her partner, right?

After a second attempt, Nick grumbled in his sleep and wriggled closer to her and wrapped his tail around her waist. A short moment later, one of his paws reached out to her and found it’s place in her lap. His touch drew a squeal from Judy, either from surprise or excitement she couldn’t tell, before she caught herself by covering her mouth with both paws. The noise, though, was enough to wake him. His eyes slowly opened and his body straightened out onto his side.After a quiet yawn, he looked up to her with a soft smile.

“Oh hey Fluff, what’re you doing here?” he asked in a sleepy voice. Judy didn’t reply, instead keeping her mouth covered while her eyes wondered down. His now stretched out body giving her full view. 

“What’s up bunny-butt? Something-” Nick’s ears went flat and his eyes opened wide before he quickly shot up to his feet and covered himself. His tail wrapping around his lower body before he ran from the room and down the hall. Vanishing into one of the doors. Leaving Judy in the living room with wide eyes. 

 

 

Nick held his chest through heavy breaths from the other side of his bedroom door. His heart refused to slow down and his head was in the same boat. His mind raced; how long had she been there? Had she seen anything? Why was she here in the first place? All of these questions he put off in his head until he was dressed. For now the only thought that stuck in his mind is that his partner just saw him in only his boxers, and this was a lot more embarrassing than it probably should’ve been to him. 

After a quick process of dressing himself in the same outfit he usually wears. He took a deep breath and stepped back out of his room. Padding his way down the hall to find Judy seated on the under-used couch, the TV on to the last show that was recorded and watched; Bays of our lives. It was recorded the night before so Finnick must’ve stopped by. 

As he walked over to her, he noticed his phone was plugged into an extension bar between the recliner and couch. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her consideration. His voice though queued her to turn and look up to him with wide eyes. Her ears were still vertical and the insides were bright red. She was very embarrassed. Possibly more than Nick.

“Hey ahh… Sorry I wasn’t dressed properly. Wasn’t expecting company.” Nick said before he collapsed into the reclining seat. Giving his chin a light scratch while he spoke.

“Finnick was just here,” Judy replied quietly. Still staring at him. 

“Yeah I noticed, this is last night’s episode so he must’ve-” he talked quietly and with a hint of awkwardness in his voice. She cut him off though before he could finish.

“You said he came in last night to pick up the elephant toy. I just saw him leaving with it.” his ears went flat, he remembered what he told her last night and realized quickly the predicament he was in. He quickly managed his thoughts to reply,

“Yeah he stayed over- “ he stopped himself this time, realizing he’s contradicting himself. He resided instead to rest his face in his paws and shut his mouth.

“Nick, don’t lie to me. I don’t know what’s going on with you but I’m worried. I hate it when you lie,” Judy’s voice was stern, but pleading. It made him feel like a monster just for drawing it from her. The way it flowed and how considerate she was. She reminded him of the best qualities of his mother, in non-weird sense. 

“Carrots I’m… It’s really hard to explain and even if I knew how I… I can’t tell you right now,” Nick didn’t look up from her, he didn’t want to see her face. He knew it’d break him.

“I’m worried about you, Nick. Please just tell me. You know you can tell me anything…” she moved from where she was seated and went to set her hand upon Nick’s shoulder. But when her paw touched him, he quickly shot his head up and moved his arms down, his voice raising when he replied.

“Judy it’s just not that simple. You wouldn’t understand!” he felt his voice crack, and when he saw the look she gave him, he felt his heart crack too. There was no other way to describe how she looked, She looked hurt. And only too late did Nick realize what he did. And by the time he gathered his thoughts, she was rushing out the door. He thought he could hear the faint sounds of crying as she ran out.

He would’ve ran after her, but he knew he’d only make it worse.

You messed up big this time, Nick. You messed up real big. He heard Finnick’s voice in his head, that little devious fox always mocked him when he messed up. And now would be no different. 

He sat in his recliner for what felt like hours. staring at the TV screen and absently listening to the unrealistic garbage of late night soap operas. He soon mustered up his courage and grabbed his cell off the charger and turned it on. His screen lit up and quickly told him that he had several messages. Two from Finnick and several from her. 

 

 

Judy stormed down the wooden stairs, she didn’t know what she felt. Betrayal? Anger? Sadness? She decided on all of the above when she swung open the rotting door and ran out of the apartment and down onto the sidewalk. Quickly setting herself on a path back to the ZPD to distract herself. Though she was stopped be a familiar, deep voice shouting to her from a ways behind.

“E’yo bunny cop! What’s the rush? Ya look like you’re ‘bout to go get a bat, I got one if ya’ need it!” The Fennec fox’s voice was mocking, sarcastic. And the tone of it set her back around and stomping back to him. Seeing the tears on the edge of her eyes he reached for the doors of his van and was ready to pull them shut.

“Hey hey hey! I didn’t mean nothin’ by it! I’m just messin!” she slowed down when she reached his van and it took everything she had to keep herself from breaking into a sobbing mess right there. Instead, she forced herself to speak through shallow breaths.

“What is going on with Nick? Why won’t he tell me?” Finnick looked from over his sunglasses before he stepped into the back of the van and encouraged her to join him. After a second of hesitation, she stepped up into the van and seated herself on one of the cushioned seats which she assumed was just the fender with a seat on it. 

“Ya see, Nick’s been gettin’ himself involved. Caught himself some feelings and there’s no turnin’ back.” Finnick explained, he was seated across from her. After her look told him that she had no idea what he meant, he rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and started again. 

“He found a girl, and he likes her. And he ain’t gon’ tell you that cause he don’t know how you’ll react,” he assumed she got it this time, because the tears that were welling in her eyes finally started pouring down her cheeks. She didn’t know why hearing that Nick had a love interest hurt so much, but she covered her mouth to keep her voice down.  
Finnick gave her time. Taking the moment to check his phone and send off a text or two, and when she finally mustered her strength, she spoke up in a quiet, cracking voice.

“Who… who is he getting with? Another fox..?” Finnick gave her a casual shrug before he leaned back, grabbing a nearby unlabelled can and cracking it before he took a sip.

“I don’t get in that boy’s love life. All I know is it’s some bunny girl with attitude, won’t shut up ‘bout her,” Finnick gave a devious grin and pulled his shades down enough to give her a look over the top rim. As if he was making fun of her, in his own twisted way.

“Wait he… Are you serious?” She didn’t know what to think, just a moment ago she was so overwhelmed with sadness she thought her heart could stop at any moment, but now all she felt was… Excitement? Happiness? She couldn’t tell but she didn’t care.

“Who knows, bunny cop? All I know is that boy’s been gettin’ too friendly with the fuzz, next thing he’ll be tellin’ me about his kids or somethin’!” Finnick laughed quietly before he waved his hand at her, shooing her out.

“Now get out’a my van ‘fore I go savage on you. I don’t like no blues sniffin’ around in my ride!” she nodded before she hopped out of his vehicle, her tail nearly being shut in the door with how quickly he slammed it behind her. 

She stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes while the van drove off blaring french rap behind him. With Finnick gone, she decided to sit down on the steps and took out her phone. Any other day, she’d no doubt rush up those stairs straight to Nick to talk, but she didn’t want another emotional moment without some preparation first. Finnick could’ve been lying, so she had to know for sure. Tapping her way through to her messages, she started texting Nick. She didn’t know what to start with, so she started with him.


	3. Brainsick

Nick tapped to Finnick’s messages. It’d been awhile since the aggressive fox had texted him, so it must’ve been important. Nick skimmed through it, reading the two quick messages he had sent him.

  
  


**_Yo nick I think this bunny is gonna use you. Play your feelings ya know?_ **

 

**_You know how bunnies are, they hop around real quick_ **

 

Nick wasn’t sure about what he read, and after a few moments hesitating, he replied.

 

**_What do you mean?_ **

 

**_I mean if you let her, she’ll make you her FOTM_ **

 

**_FOTM?_ **

 

While Nick waited for Finnick's reply, he strolled to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. He needed something to soothe his thoughts, so he grabbed a bottle of wine he'd had sitting for as long as he could remember. After uncorking it, he took a long swig before he returned to his seat in the living room and read the new replies.

 

**_Flavor of the month man cmon_ **

 

**_Like_ **

**_You’re saying she’s just going to hustle me because of how I feel_ **

**_And use that to get off quick?_ **

 

**_Exactly man! She’s gonna hustle you, you’ll probs end up like some rebound_ **

 

**_You gonna let her walk over you like that? Use you man?_ **

 

Nick paused and took another swig. He wasn’t sure what to think. He felt his gut turning, and Finnick never lied to him, that he knew of. He knew Judy though, he was sure she wasn’t how he was describing her. 

 

_ But you don’t exactly know many bunnies, do you? _

 

He contemplated for a moment, and eventually he decided to go and read Judy’s messages. And what he read didn’t help the wretched feeling.

 

**_Nick we need to talk_ **

 

**_You’ve_ **

 

**_Finnick says you have feelings for me?_ **

 

**_Is this true?_ **

 

**_Nick talk to me. We’re partners, we need to talk about this._ **

 

**_After everything, we’re just partners?_ **

 

He could feel the tension through the phone. She had started typing a reply but after a few minutes, she went silent. After more time passed, though, his phone lit up again with her replies.

 

**_I don’t know Nick_ **

 

**_Maybe we can work something out?_ **

  
  


That was it for Nick. _Finnick was right._ They were just partners, and she was going to hustle him if he let her. He read over her message several more times before he chucked his cell phone toward the couch and shot up from his seat. He ran his paws through his fur in between his ears before he went back into his bedroom. He could feel the energy swelling in him before he slammed his closed fist against the doorframe, the pain shot through him quickly, but it was numbed by the adrenaline that was pumped through him by his accelerated heartbeat.

 

Through the angry silence that permeated his apartment, he heard his phone ring. It was Judy’s ringtone playing loudly. She was calling him and, for the first time, he didn’t want to speak to her. So he let it ring out. When he went back into the living room, he saw she had left a voicemail.

 

_ “Hey Nick, I don’t know how you feel right now but… We need to talk soon. I knocked but I don’t think you heard me.”  _ She sighed into the phone, he could hear the stress in her voice,  _ “we need to talk about this. We’re partners and… Well this might be… I don’t know.”  _

 

The message ended, followed by the annoying voice that asked if he wanted to play it again or delete it. He promptly deleted it and tossed it back onto the couch. He hadn’t felt like this before, not in a long time. He felt like his time was wasted. Joining the ZPD, working with Judy, those late nights staring at his phone, texting her. Everything had been wasted because she didn’t love him. 

 

Nick sat motionless in his recliner. Staring at the black TV and doing his best to not think of anything. He could see his reflection in the screen, and he saw his grin was missing. His ears were flat and the fur around his eyes was messy. Had he been crying? He didn’t remember crying. He had lost track of time, so he checked his phone and saw it was already 3. 

 

Judy had also flooded him with texts, but he didn’t bother to read them. He opened her conversation and promptly closed it. Just to show her that he’d read it. He didn’t completely know why he didn’t want to read them, but he had a feeling that they would make things worse. 

 

The throbbing in his fist was getting worse. He saw that blood had dried in the fur and, not wanting to deal with the pain much longer, he went to the bathroom and wrapped it up. He put ointment on the abrasions before he wrapped his whole paw in gauze and returned to his chair. The pain had slowly started to fade, which let Nick lose himself in the silence. 

 

Nearly an hour later, he heard a knock on his door. Without bothering to ask who it was, he shouted to whomever knocked.

 

“Go away. I don’t want what you’re selling!” 

 

“Nick you better open this door or I’mma get my chainsaw!” Finnick’s voice roared through the door, clearly getting angry. Nick groaned and sluggishly walked to the door. All while Finnick started again.

 

“I’ll give you to the count of three Nick! One, Two-” Nick interrupted him while he opened the door, replying in a slow, droggy voice.

 

“Relax little guy, don’t blow a fuse.” when Nick opened the door, Finnick brushed past him and hopped the couch, landing in the middle of the cushions and grabbing the remote to flick on the TV. Nick stared over at him, normally he’d protest to the fennec fox just barging in without asking. But he couldn’t bother himself to care. 

 

“So how you holdin’ up?” Finnick asked when Nick returned to his recliner. Nick gave a mock grin and shrugged. Finnick seemed a bit annoyed by his lack of reply, so he tossed the remote at him.

 

“I told you man! Bunnies ain’t nothin’ but trouble. What’d you think, catching yourself feelings over one?!” Finnick shouted at Nick, standing now on the couch cushion. Nick rolled his eyes and gave his most quality sass he could muster.

 

“Seems I have a habit for hanging around cute, cuddly things,” he directed his look to Finnick, knowing this would set off the little guy.

 

And of course it did.

 

“Don’t go comparin’ me to no dumb bunny-cop! Least I got a bit of restraint when it comes to who gets in my van! You know what rabbits are known for?” Finnick growled loudly at Nick, letting him figure out for himself what he means. Nick contemplated it before he spoke up again, his voice calmer than before.

 

“I don’t even think she’s had a boyfriend, let alone…” The golden fox scoffed at him and went back to watching television. Grumbling a reply under his voice before they went into silence.

 

“Just cause she ain’t dating don’t mean she ain’t hopping around.You couldn’t keep up with that if you tried.”

 

Nick sat silently, watching TV with the fennec fox in silence, save for the occasional, and very loud, laugh from Finnick over some stupid joke or scene of the usual sitcoms. They were bland to Nick, and even the funny ones just seemed stupid. Eventually though Finnick noticed Nick’s lack of humor commentary about the show, and spoke up.

 

“‘Ey man, what’chu need? I got a van, free time, and three grand in a suitcase down front. You need some company? I know ‘some bunnies up in Rainforest who got a thing for preds.” Nick didn’t justify that with a reply. Instead he continued in silence. Finnick got a hint of worry to his eyes before he replaced them with the usual irritation.

 

“Tell you what, tonight, we goin’ out. Found this great bar, just south of here, you’d love it man.Real great variety too. You’ll probably get to see how rabbits work when they’re  _ workin’ it,  _ ya’ know?” Nick didn’t reply again, but gave a nod. He didn’t care where they’d be going, but he needed a drink. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey Nick, I don’t know how you feel right now but… We need to talk soon. I knocked but I don’t think you heard me. we need to talk about this. We’re partners and… Well this might be… I don’t know.” She clicked off the call and ended the voicemail. She didn’t know what Nick was feeling at the moment but then again, she didn’t know what she was feeling either. 

 

With a reserved sigh, she headed back down the stairs and began her way out of the apartment. She noticed quickly that the Fennec fox’s van was back on the curb. She thought he had only just left? Curious, she tapped on the back doors. Which quickly swung open, barely missing her.

 

“What’chu want now bunny cop?” he said in a dry tone. As if he was annoyed with her presence which, to be fair, he probably was.

 

“Nick isn’t talking anymore and he didn’t answer his phone. Do you know anything more about his… fFeelings?” she said quietly. Her ears drooping back down after the surprise of him opening the door so suddenly.

 

“What, you think I’ve been reading his mind or somethin’? Like I’ve been reading his diary?” Finnick laughed loudly and held his gut until his voice quieted and he sat on the edge of the van. 

 

“Boy’s got something for cute things, and I know you bunnies don’t like bein’ called cute but it’s true. I don’t like it either.” before Judy could raise a response, the gold fox kept talking.

 

“Ever since I’ve known him, he’s always been around smaller, cuter things than him. He was gonna join the scouts or whatever, and who was in that? A bunch of cuddly prey! Learned quick though they weren’t so nice… Then he met me, and what am I?” He stood up and spread his arms, showing off his black button up shirt with a fire design and jean pants. Though they could’ve been shorts. Judy opened her mouth again to reply, but he cut her off once again.

 

“That’s right cotton-tail, I’m adorable. Why do you think I always played dress-up when we hustled? Easy money that way!” he grinded his thumb and a finger together, and she recognized it as a sign for money.

 

“So why would he want me that way if I’m ‘cute’? Not like I can help him hustle anyone or whatever,” She asked. What he was saying made sense but… wWait did Nick actually have a Diary?

 

“Please tell me you’re not innocent, ‘cause I’m not ‘bout to spoil some little kids mind!” Finnick pleaded, looking up to the sky before Judy replied sternly.

 

“Finnick I’m twenty-four, what is it?” 

 

He hopped off the back of the van and walked around her, as if he was surveying her. His eyes made her naturally uncomfortable, so her ears drooped down her back. Though what caught her off guard the most was the quick paw she felt slap against her tail. Making the fluffy ball bounce for just a moment.

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! I’m a cop you-” Finnick raised a paw to silence her before he started talking.

 

“Nick ain’t the best with mammals, ya know? He can hustle good but he’s not getting any tail, ya’dig? Then hops along a perfect piece of adorable bunny that he just  _ has  _ to have, you’re just what he likes too. Adorable, gullible, and a bunny!” Judy’s nose twitched and scrunched before she asked him what he meant.

“A bunny? What does that have to do with anything other than what I look like?” Finnick laughed at her again, slapping his knee before he reached up to put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“You know what they say about rabbits ‘round here? How many siblings you got?” she thought for a moment before she gave a number.

 

“Two hundred and seventy five, why?”

 

“You think all those kids just popped out of the ground? You bunnies are  _ active! _ ” he exaggerated the last word, saying it loud enough to draw the eyes of a shifty looking badger who was dodging into an alley. 

“And I bet you what I got in my van that Nick is hopin’ that you’ll get a few hops in his bed ‘for you move on!” Judy was taken aback, no… insulted by him. But in her gut, she also felt betrayed. Finnick had been right about Nick’s feelings for her, so he must be right now. Right?

 

“What the… I’m not just some easy bunny! I haven’t even kissed someone let alone… Ugh!” She grabbed her ears in frustration, tugging on them until they hurt at the base. Finnick just stood by and watched her while she stomped around in circles, angry.  

 

After a minute or two, she finally settled enough to stand still. Though she was still fuming, her breathing heavy and her ears twitching. She grabbed Finnick’s paws in her own and thanked him before she rushed off. When she started off, Finnick put on his shades and grinned before he strolled casually into the apartment. A kick in his step like he hadn’t had in months.

  
  
  


Judy didn’t know exactly where she was going, but she had settled on walking around Savanna Central. Feeling a bit nippish, though, she texted Clawhauser and asked for any good places to eat. He recommended her to a diner that catered to prey almost exclusively, so she set her direction to there.

 

The diner was cozy enough, a quaint, small lot in a living district of western Savanna Central.  The sign above said  _ The Greenhouse _ , with an artistically drawn assortment of fruits and vegetables beside the name. Inside, she was surprised to see the diner was actually quite active. All kinds of smaller herbivores populated the booths, while the staff was almost entirely comprised of bunnies. 

 

After she spent a moment to take in the air of the place, she found an empty booth and set herself down. Picking up the menu to browse until one of the staff approached her.

 

“Hi! Welcome to the Greenhouse, my name is Mary, is there anything I can get you hun?” the brown rabbit girl had a rather noticeable country ring to her voice, which was a surprising comfort to her compared to the usual harsh tones those in zootopia had. 

 

“Yeah er… I’ll just have a water and a house salad,” Judy said, her voice lacked confidence, but this was the first time she’d been near so many bunnies in Zootopia. The waitress nodded before she rushed off, which gave Judy time to think for a good thirty seconds before another rabbit drew her attention, this time a dark grey one in casual clothing.

 

“Hey, d’you mind if I sit here? There’s no more seats and you seem a bit lonely.” His voice rang with a soft city accent, close to the one Nick’s landowner had, but not as harsh. she glanced around the diner, he was right. The place was now packed, deciding it couldn’t do any harm, she nodded to him. Which gave him the go ahead to sit down across from her. 

 

“Name’s Jack, yours?” he extended his paw across the table in a handshake. Judy blinked in mild surprise before she took it and and gave it a slow shake while she replied.

 

“I’m Judy, Judy Hopps.” His eyes went wide before he leaned forward, his voice hushed.

 

“ _ The  _ Judy Hopps? Savior of Zootopia and the coolest Bunny in town? You’re kidding me, right?” she gave him a half smile before she shook her head.

 

“The one and only.” Before the conversation could continue, the waitress arrived with her drink and Salad. Though the sudden presence of the new bunny surprised her.

 

“Oh, Jack. I… didn’t think you’d come in today,” her voice was cautious, her eyes squinting at him while she did her best to maintain a smile. Jack simply waved his paw to her before he spoke up in his peppy, city tone.

 

“Now why would I go a day without coming into the best diner in town?” he mused with a quiet laugh. The waitress looked to Judy for a moment before she gave a quiet, forced laugh of her own. In a rush, she leaned forward and told Judy to enjoy her meal before she rushed off rather quickly.

 

“What was that about?” Judy asked, her eyes following the waitress as she vanished into the kitchen.

 

“Her and I might’ve had somethin’ a little while back. We cut it off recently, and I guess she thought I only came here for her. Seems I’m not too welcome either…” he looked sadly down to the table before he got up and brushed himself off.

 

“Anyway, Miss Hopps, I oughta be goin’ anyways. But if you want to hang out sometime tonight, there’s this great bar I know of! We can have a couple drinks, you could tell me all about bein’ the first bunny cop. Just have a good time!” Before she could protest, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card and a pen. The business card was blank, but he quickly wrote the address and name of the bar onto the card before he set it in front of her.

 

“Oh uh… Thank you? I’ll be sure to-” Before she could finish talking, he was out the door. She sighed and looked to the card. Written in a quick font, it said;

 

_ 2106 Mangrove Road _

_ The Greener Grotto _

 

It had a nice name to it, so she concluded she would go just to see it. She’d only drank once or twice, so this’d be a new experience. She’d been upset by what she knew now about Nick, but she wasn’t going to let that keep her from having a good time. She had two days off, and she was going to enjoy them. She told herself before she scarfed down her Salad and head home to figure out what to wear.

  
  
  
  


“I’m tellin’ you Wilde, foxes mate for life and all yeah, but nothin’s better than a vixen who’s got somebody payin’ her bills!” Finnick sat in the driver's seat, rambling to a non-attentive Nick. Though Nick was there enough, mentally, to reply.

 

“And the chances of you ever getting one to go against her nature like that are a million to one, foxes are lock and key on love, remember?” Nick had his chin in his palm as he stared out the window. The sun was setting and the nightlife in Savanna Central was just coming to life. While it normally calmed him, he still felt as stressed as he did before.

 

“Well I got a skeleton key, ya’know? Ladies can’t resist it!” Finnick flaunted himself proudly, making a rather rude gesture to indicate what his  _ key  _ was. Nick rolled his eyes and checked his phone, It was 7, and for the first time in a long time, he had no new messages.

 

“That’s definitely why you got kicked out of that fox club over on flock huh? Didn’t you hit on a vixen in front of her boyfriend who was also the bouncer?” Nick replied with a slight grin. Remembering it like it was yesterday. Having to convince the much larger arctic fox not to take a few inches off of Finnick’s already diminished stature.

 

“Yeah well… shut up.” the Fennec fox grumbled, giving the metaphorical victory over to Nick and putting the van into silence save for the french rap blasting through the speakers. Which was turned up after a minute of silence. 

 

They drove quietly for a few more minutes before they arrived at the bar. Nick leaned forward and looked up to the window. Seeing the neon green sign with a palm tree lighting up from the base to the top.

 

“The Greener Grotto? What kind of name is that?” he asked Finnick as he hopped out of the van and walked around the front, where the fennec had dropped down and was dusting himself off.

 

“A green bar, can’t you read?” Finnick rolled his eyes and set his way toward the front door. Leaving Nick slightly surprised, but also impressed.

 

“You invited a cop to a green bar?  You must really hate this place huh.” Nick chuckled to himself before he set after his companion. Strolling casually into the bar curiously.

 

“Not that kind of green bar. You think I’m dumb? I don’t tell you ‘bout those. Nah this’s a green bar ‘cause of it’s beer. Bright green, every drop! Ever had it? Looks nasty but gets you goin’ good!” he raised his voice with the last word, doing an odd, excited shuffle with his arms before he pushed the door open and lead Nick into the bar. 

 

Inside, it was surprisingly well kept. Mostly comprised of a variety of mammals around Nick’s size; weasels, rabbits, foxes, an odd koala here and there. He wasn’t sure, but he might’ve seen a prairie dog or two. It was a surprisingly diverse mixture, and definitely a good place to lose yourself in.

 

“Grab yo’self a seat Wilde, I’ll grab you some anesthetic. You got some heart pain you don’ deserve and they got the best medicine here!” Finnick chuckled to himself as he went up to the bar. Leaving Nick to locate a seat in the crowded bar. He spotted an empty booth far off to one side and bee-lined for it. 

 

The seat was comfortable enough. A plush red material with a polished wood center table. It was perfect height for him, which was more uncommon than he ever liked to admit. While normally he’d feel right at home in a place like this, after the past few months? This couldn’t feel farther from normal. 

 

Soon enough though, his short friend found where he was and pushed his drink in front of him. An emerald green alcoholic concoction in a decorative frosted glass. Nick gave it an unsteady look before he shrugged and took a sip of it - well more like a chug, which shocked him with the strong flavor of a lager.

 

“Don’t get brave Nick, you been off the bottle what, two years? Don’t wanna see you losin’ it early and killin’ this night for the both of us.” Finnick said as he hopped up into the booth and took a swig of his own glass. Which was a rather comical sight considering it was the same size as Nicks. 

 

For a while, Nick and Finnick chatted casually while downing their green beers. Nick had been rather out of touch with Finnick since his recent state of employment, so he got updated on Finnick’s newest hustles. And since he lacked Nick for them, most of them were rather petty in Nick’s eyes. One or two would’ve justified an arrest had he really felt like being a cop that night. 

 

“So, I know you didn’t drag me here just to drink my sorrows away and confess your sins. What’s the catch here, you got something planned little guy?” Nick leaned forward, his ‘serious grin’ appearing on his face to try and catch Finnick in a bluff.

 

“Nick I am hurt! Me? Hustle you? Man you’ve drank too much! I saw my boy was breakin’ down cause of some uppity ‘lil bunny girl, so I’mma treat him to a night and get his head out of her tail!” Finnick gave what felt a lot like an honest confession, but when Nick raised his eyebrow to him, he gave a bit more to it.

 

“And maybe get some tail too. Hey man don’t judge, you don’t gotta get any but nobody leaves here alone!” Nick groaned. He figured this is what he was up to, but it annoyed him all together. Though he couldn’t help but feel a gear twist in his gut, and it  _ hurt _ . He leaned forward and rested his chin on the table while his ears went slack. He decided that, with the alcohol in his system, he could let go a bit.

 

“Yo’ man. I think you’re forgettin’ what I told you way back when I found you,” Finnick leaned forward, catching Nick by his tie and lifting up up enough to shove him back to a seated posture. Nick rolled his eyes and nodded, repeating the age old phrase at the same time as the fennec fox. 

 

“Don’t let them see that they get to you, yeah I know,” Nick leaned back in his seat and looked back into the crowd. His eyes blurry from the alcohol, but something caught his eyes. Something very distinct, something that made his heart sink. 

 

Seated at the bar, he saw two tall grey ears sticking out from the crowd. 

 

A moment later, the crowd moved again. Showing him a sight that shot his heart into his throat then all the way down into his stomach like a stone. 

 

At the bar, was his partner. Judy Hopps with a drink in front of her, half empty. 

 

That isn’t what pained him, though.

 

She was with another bunny.

 

Finnick had started talking, but Nick didn’t hear him. His eyes were on Judy. She was in green cargo short-shorts and a navy blue spaghetti string top. She was talking rather happily with a rabbit in a casual suit, her face lit up with a smile and, occasionally, a laugh. 

 

Every time he said something and she laughed, Nick could feel his chest sink. And he knew exactly why. To try and soothe the pain, he grabbed his alcohol and chugged it, downing the last half a glass and leaving nothing but the foam to bubble at the bottom. 

 

Nick leaned back in his seat, monitoring the two. Finnick had finally shut up and was watching as well. Though he seemed more ready to jump to action than Nick, who was vehemently silent.

 

Then he set his paw on her thigh. Disturbing the fur by her knee while she laughed. Nick could feel his mouth go dry when she didn’t move it. She left it there. He thought he even saw some color show in her ears? He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to be sure.

 

“I told you man, foxes mate for life, but bunnies hop to what hops back. And I bet bunny boy over there is loaded with just what she likes.  _ Try Everything _ am I right?” Finnick whispered to Nick, giving his elbow a light slap to grab his attention.

 

“Shut up, we don’t know that yet.” Nick replied firmly, waving his paw back at him dismissively while never taking his eyes off his partner. He was tempted to text her, let her know that he was watching her but… He felt that’d be wrong. That’d it’d anger her? He didn’t know.

 

He moved his paw up her thigh, resting it at the hem of her short shorts. Nick felt heat burn through his face. If it was the alcohol or his own emotions, he wasn’t totally sure. 

 

“Ooooh… he’s reelin’ her in. All aboard the bunny boy train, next stop his bedroom!” Finnick teased, making a motion with his arm as if he was a train conductor. Nick shot him a nasty glare, which, despite the fennec’s bravado, was enough to droop his ears and shut him up for the remainder of the encounter.

 

Nick watched intently. The male bunny’s hand stayed put on her thigh. He talked, she laughed. He grinned, she blushed. She bit her lip and Nick died a little inside. 

 

Nick could hear Finnick mumble something snarky, he debated chewing him out but he held his tongue. He had a feeling that with the alcohol killing his inhibitions, he would break into tears before he got a word out. 

 

When he looked back to Judy, something caught his attention. The bunny guy’s hand wasn’t on her thigh anymore. He felt panic build in his chest until he saw it hanging by his side. 

 

He could feel his heartbeat slow up until the point he returned his hand to her thigh, once again by the hem of her short shorts.

 

But something new happened this time. Ever so casually, Judy brushed his hand from her. Nick caught a glance of her face from the side, he could see her hiding her discomfort.  She was drunk, but not so drunk that she'd give herself up for him. Because of her hesitation, Nick could feel a fire turn in his chest. Igniting something good this time.

 

_ She doesn’t like him, she’s uncomfortable. _

 

Nick kept watching, trying to find any glimmer of hope in him that Finnick  _ was  _ wrong. She had just given him the spark, and he hoped she’d keep that fire going.

 

The guy tried again, but this time she was a bit more firm with him. Putting his hand lightly onto his own lap. He could see his face, and he looked annoyed. He probably wasn’t used to getting rejected. 

 

Nick saw something more in his face. Something he used to see in the morning every day before he headed off to work with Finnick.

 

He saw the eyes of a hustler. And the alcohol in his system gave him the courage to stand up. Finnick voiced his disapproval, but he didn’t move to stop him. Nick didn’t do anything though, not yet.

 

He was watching for something, a specific reason. A reason to make the shiny badge in his wallet back at home feel like it meant something. He wanted to feel like he could really protect something. Like he could protect someone.

 

_ And I’ll be damned if I don’t get a chance to protect Judy. _

 

The bunny guy firmly grabbed Judy’s thigh and tried to push his hand up her shorts. She made a firm shove against his hand, but it looked like she was tired. It could’ve been the alcohol. Or something entirely different. Nick wasn’t going to wait around to find out. 

 

Nick rushed over to where they were and, before the sexually aggressive bunny could get much further, he fell in between them. Resting his elbow on the counter of the bar, facing the irritated looking bunny.

 

“‘Ey, buddy. What’s your deal? Can’t you see I’m talkin’ to her? What’s your problem fox?” The bunny’s accent was a more inner city, surprising to Nick, but it didn’t matter much to him.

 

“You’re doing more than talk to her. What’s  _ your  _ deal, buck-tooth?” Nick leaned off the counter and pressed a finger against the guy’s chest. Making sure the claw that was hidden in the fingertip was well noticed. The bunny boy though didn’t seem too threatened.

 

“And so what if I was? What’s it to you bud? Why don’t you go scam some poor family outta house and home, that’s what you foxes do best right?” The bunny got a smug look upon his face, looking proud of himself. Nick gave a light sigh and rubbed lightly between his eyes, annoyance and rage tacking through him.

 

“Look, today hasn’t been my day. But you need to understand something. You’re touching up Judy Hopps, the first bunny officer on the ZPD,” Nick hoped that her name would scare him off, her being a cop should dissuade him, right?

 

“I’m not a moron, I  _ invited  _ her here. And I don’t see her complainin’, with that blush in her ears I think she liked it!” He still had that snarky tone, it was pissing Nick off. Nick glanced over his shoulder though, catching a glance of Judy.

 

She looked dizzy, almost. Her eyes were glossed over and while her ears were pink, she didn’t look all there. He glanced to her drink and started piecing things together. After only a moment of silence, he turned back to the jerk in front of him. This time putting on the scariest face he could manage. Last time he used it was to fool Bellwether into thinking he was savage, here’s hoping this guy would get the same message.

“Okay. Let me try again, she’s Judy Hopps of the ZPD, and I’m her partner. Nick P. Wilde, first fox in the ZPD. And here’s the deal…” Nick stood straight before he grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up before promptly slamming him back down onto the counter. The bartender glanced over and moved to act, but Finnick, who was standing at the bar now, hushed him with a few bills.

 

“If you lay another hand on my partner, if you even  _ look _ at her how you’ve been looking at her tonight? I will personally assure my next meal has more protein than normal,  _ got it? _ ” When the guy didn’t reply, Nick lifted him just an inch from the counter before he slammed him back down. 

 

“I said,  _ got it?! _ ” Nick practically yelled now. It wasn’t like there was a soul in the bar who wasn’t watching him. If not for the area having a don’t ask don’t tell policy, he would be on the news tomorrow. 

 

Eventually, the bunny grumbled and groaned a reply. Nick was satisfied with it, so he tossed the rabbit back into his seat in an actively rough manner. He then turned back to judy and snapped his fingers in front of her.

“Hey, Carrots. You there? How’re you feelin’?” The lights were on, but nobody was home. All he got from her is a smile before she leaned toward him and muttered ‘fuzzy’ quietly. The jerk she had been talking to drugged her. He didn’t know with what, but he wasn’t sticking around anyway.

 

“You won’t get away with this, you know. I’ll buy where you live and your damned apartment! I’m not gonna let some hustler intimidate-” The rabbit was talking, and Nick was annoyed by it. He shook his hand that was still wrapped in bandage from the hit it took on the wall before he turned and smashed it into the rabbits snout. Sending him to the floor. 

 

“Whoo! That’s a hustle baby! Don’t bother get up bunny boy! C’mon Nick let's get ‘chu home!” Finnick cheered from behind him. Nick didn’t give a reply, but he picked Judy up into his arms and helped her wrap around his neck so she wouldn’t fall. He looked over to Finnick, who had a bewildered look.

 

“Yo’ I said get you home, not bunny blues over here. Doc’ll get her a cab man leave her,” Nick shot a glare to Finnick. He wasn’t going to argue, but he sure as hell wasn’t bowing out. Instead he walked outside and stepped to the side of the road and dialed a taxi. Finnick ran out of the bar and rushed up to him.

 

“What’re you doin’?! You just gon’ bail on me? This was our night right? Two hustlers back on the town? You gonna bail on me for some bunny bitch?!” Finnick shouted at him. The moment the last word left his mouth, though. Nick turned and snarled at him. The sound feeling foreign in his throat, but powered by anger.

 

“She’s not just some  _ bunny bitch. _ She’s my bunny, Finnick. And if that isn’t blowing over with you, take all 15 inches of you back into that van and leave. Because I am taking her home,” Finnick’s ears dropped. Not expecting the aggression to be thrown his way. 

 

“Fine. You do what you want man. But that bunny is gon’ break your heart. And you won’t come back from it. Foxes mate for life boy! You fall in love with her and that’s it!” Finnick grumbled at him as he walked back to his Van and loaded up into it. Giving Nick a harsh glare before he drove off. 

 

The taxi came soon enough. Nick loaded Judy into it before he climbed in next to her. She was in a daze, and it made him sick how someone could do this so easily to her, someone could…  _ hustle  _ her like this. He leaned forward and told the driver the address, her address. She needed her own bed. 

 

The cabbie pulled up in front of her apartment, Nick paid out of pocket before he carried Judy up to her room. The door was locked, but got her keys from her pocket and unlocked it. Once inside, he set her down on the bed and sat at the foot to gather himself. Before he got the chance though, her neighbors started a racket.

 

Nick groaned and got up, stepping out of her room before knocking on the door of the two antelopes. The yelling died down to a quick shuffle as they moved to answer the door.

 

“What do you want?” Answered one, he didn’t know which was which. Nick didn’t really care though.

 

“Look, could you guys be quiet for just one night? Judy she’s-” Nick pleaded, the one in the back laughed before he grabbed the door and went to pull it shut. The other one spoke as he did so.

 

“We told her we’re loud, and we’re not gonna apologize for it. Get over it.”  Nick leaned forward and grabbed the door, keeping it from closing. They were stronger than him, but he trusted they wouldn’t actively use it yet.

 

“Guys. She nearly just got… got… look, a guy drugged her drink and things went sour. If I wasn’t there it could’ve gone a lot worse. She’s recovering now but please, all I ask is just for tonight you keep it down a bit,” it could’ve been the desperation in his voice, or the tired, pained look in his eyes, or even the dried blood on his bandaged hand that encouraged them. But after a moment of silence, they looked to each other and nodded.

 

“Yeah we can be quiet.”

 

“Just one night though.”

 

“Judy’s cool, sucks what happened. Hope she gets better.” And then the door shut in front of him. 

 

He returned to Judy’s room and found she had made herself comfortable underneath the covers. Nick couldn’t help but smile, despite her circumstance, she still looked so happy and innocent. Which made it that much more sickening to see her in such an impaired state. 

 

Nick sat at the edge of the bed for a little while, going over the texts she had sent him that he didn’t read. She asked him if it was okay for her to go to a bar with that guy. His name was Jack. She invited Nick to talk as well, but later in the night she asked if he was mad. He wasn’t.

 

He felt sick, he knew this was partially his fault, and he couldn’t get that from his head. Though he did his best to calm himself. He decided he should get some shut-eye as well. It wasn’t that late, but he was utterly exhausted. Both physically and mentally.

 

He considered heading to his place, but decided against it. He didn’t know what kind of state she’d be in in the morning, but he knew that she’d need someone she knew. Someone she trusted. So he decided to stay over. 

 

He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt. Taking it off his body before he folded it neatly on her table. He debated taking off his pants too, but decided against it. Better safe than sorry.

 

He lifted the covers and scooted in beside her. He didn’t care about if she didn’t feel the same for him, right now he was going to love her. Because that’s what she needed. So he pulled her so her back was pressed against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her in his warm embrace.

 

Her soft, rhythmic breathing eventually lulled him to sleep. The first good night’s rest he’d had in a very long time.


	4. Every Note

Judy glanced around. She wasn’t sure where she was, the room was dark. She glanced down and felt her heartbeat quicken. She was almost completely bare, all she had was a pair of underwear to cover herself. She glanced around again and saw her clothes on a chair, but when she tried to move herself, her body resisted.

She could feel herself begin to panic, she felt like she was choking. Like there was a rope pulling her head down to the surface she laid upon. The surface was hard and cold. Like marble.

She tried to shout out. Shout for help, for Nick. But her voice never came. Her throat was numb and dry, and her voice felt like sandpaper to her and the pitiful sound of her voice was drowned out in the silence.

She saw something out of the corner of her eye. To her right, she saw something red. Reddish orange. She felt hope swell in her chest. It was Nick, Nick had come to save her.

“Name’s Jack, what’s yours?” her heart dropped like a stone. From the side, Jack stepped forth wearing a red fur coat. Not red, no. Orange, almost red. Almost like... 

She felt herself getting sick, but nothing came up. The rabbit stepped toward her and gave her a disarming smile.

“You’re Judy Hopps, aren’t you? The first bunny cop in the ZPD!” Jack said nonchalantly, his paw coming to rest upon her thigh. It burned where it touched, it felt like it was searing her skin and she wanted to scream and kick him away. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t move at all.

“We can have a couple of drinks, you can tell me about bein’ the first bunny cop…” Jack continued on. His paw sliding his burning touch up her thigh. Before he reached between her legs, he leaned down and whispered to her. But his voice was wrong.

“Don’t let them see that they get to you, Hopps.” His hand found his mark.

 

She woke up in the midst of a dry, raspy scream. Her eyes were blurry, but she saw a blurry mass of reddish orange and felt her heart drop. She kicked at the colors and pushed herself back against the wall. Grabbing the blankets that had covered her and holding them close to her as her eyes refocused.

When her vision came back properly, she saw that the red-orange blur was Nick, and felt a mixture of emotions surge through her. She felt guilty for having kicked him so quickly, relieved that he was okay and not being worn by a monster, then cautious of the topless fox.

“You were in my bed,” she said, her voice was muted. Had she been screaming in her sleep? 

“Yeah, I was. I stayed the night-” Nick started to explain, he was holding his chest as he stepped forward, placing a knee up onto the bed before she stopped him.

“Why? You have a place, why were you shirtless? Why didn’t you sleep at your place?” her voice, while lacking in volume, was accusing him. His ears dropped, and she felt guilt hit her in the chest. She couldn’t back down though. After what Finnick said, she had to be sure before anything else.

“Yeah, and leave you alone after what happened last night? Not happening carrots,” he propped himself onto the bed and sat down. She didn’t bother to stop him anymore, he wasn’t going for her in any way. He was holding his chest pretty hard, and his voice sounded absent. Why was his hand bandaged?

She stared at his hand for a moment before something clicked. She remembered a bar. Someone had invited her? Was it the bunny in the dream? The faces in her head matched. 

They were talking, flirting? She wasn’t flirting, he probably was. 

Then… Why did her head get fuzzy? She remembered colors and resting her head on something soft. The muffled sound of shouting. Nick’s voice. Nick never shouted, why was he shouting?

The reason to his bandaged hand sounded in her head. The sickening thunk of a solid punch in the mouth. Nick had hit someone. She couldn’t place why…

“What… What happened last night?” she asked quietly, staring still at his hand. It felt like the memories of the night before were being blocked out. Like her mind didn’t want her to remember. 

“What all do you remember, carrots? Anything?” He scooted closer to her. She felt a push to stop him, but his presence made her feel warm. Safer. Why didn’t she feel safe? She always felt safe at home.

“Well… I went to a bar with some guy… We were talking, I was drinking and… Then…” she pressed herself hard to remember. She felt tears swell in her eyes before she tackled the fox. Tightening her arms around his torso in a tight hug. She didn’t care that he was shirtless, it just meant she got to be closer to him.

“Woah! You alright there?” Nick asked through a grunt. His arms wrapped loosely around her, though he still seemed hesitant.

“Nick, you saved me,” she said quietly. Practically whispering it into his shoulder. She heard his breath hitch before he sighed and patted her back.

“It… Wasn’t anything that heroic. I just did what anyone-” 

“Nick, nobody else was going to do anything. You were there and you stopped him,” she squeezed him tighter, clenching her eyes shut to hold back the tears. They weren’t sad tears, they weren’t happy ones either. Thankful tears?

“Okay, maybe I did do that, could you loosen up a bit? You have a leg like a jackhammer,” he pointed out. He sounded strained, so she loosened up and checked he was okay. The spot on his the right side of his chest where her foot connected was sensitive to the touch, at least according to his flinch. 

“Oh my god Nick I’m so sorry I-,” he put a finger to her mouth before he locked his eyes with her. His eyes were flooded with concern, she hadn’t seen that look in a while. 

“I’m fine, are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep, carrots,” he asked quietly. When his hand moved from her mouth, she went to speak but her voice caught. She had forgotten, for the moment, about her dream. But it came back to her, like it was haunting her.

Don’t let them see that they get to you, Hopps. 

 

She felt sick. Literally sick. She pushed past Nick and rushed to the restroom. The side effect of last night’s drinks caught up to her. She’d never drank before, let alone hard liquor. Or a laced drink.

When her gut finally felt empty and her throat burned, she stood up and grabbed a glass of water, which she sipped as she went back into the bedroom. Well, the only other room. She must’ve looked pretty bad, because Nick stood up and helped walk her back to the bed.

“That bunny, Jack I think, he was in my dream. I was…” her voice choked. Nick kept his eyes on her, his concern and care comforted her, so she gathered herself and started back up.

“I was tied to a table or something and not er… decent. And he was there, but he was wearing a coat. A fur coat. It was your colors and… and... “ her voice began to crack before Nick wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and his breathing. The steady rhythm was calming. Had Nick always been so calming to her? 

“He was touching me, touching up my leg and… Talking to me. He sounded like we were in a casual conversation even though he was… His touch burned, I can’t even explain it like-” she was trying to think of something to compare it to when Nick interjected.

“Like hot iron?” when she nodded up to him, he kept going.

“Makes sense. You must’ve really hated him touching you, huh?” he tried for humor, but her cold look set his ears flat and his light chuckle into a self-conscious groan. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Taking in his scent before she spoke quietly.

“I trusted him, I did. He was nice and then… He drugged my drink and tried to push himself on me. What kind of mammal does that?” 

He sighed softly and scratched his forehead. She followed his eyes and saw he was staring out the window. It was bright out, it must’ve been the early afternoon from the bustle of the city. She decided not to break the silence and instead rested against his chest. Letting his warmth, his rhythm, his existence soothe her.

“I’m just glad I was there, I can’t- No, I don’t want to imagine what could’ve happened if I hadn’t been,” Nick finally broke the silence after what felt like ages. Though it still didn’t feel long enough to her. She looked up to him. He had bags under his eyes, and the redness showed he had been crying.

“Why did you save me? It’s not like I looked like I didn’t want it. I was drugged, right?”

“Finnick thought you did but… It seemed off. And I couldn’t just let it happen,” his tone was flat. Like he was pressing something back. She kept pressing though.

“You didn’t have to though. Any other time, would you have stepped in? If it was consensual?” 

“How am I supposed to answer that, cotton-tail?”

“Honestly.” she said dryly. Her voice was coming back slowly, she took another sip of her water. He gave her a nod before he gathered his thoughts and spoke.

“I’d have to make sure that it’s what you wanted. I’d have to make sure you’re happy because-,” he caught himself. But she finished his words for him.

“Because you love me.” 

He didn’t say anything, but his eyes said it all. He loved her, and it pained him. It pained him more than she had noticed and she couldn’t stand it. She wanted to help him, like he was helping her.

“Why did you hide it from me? Why didn’t you talk to me about it sooner, Nick?” 

He looked away from her, but kept silent. She sighed and set a soft finger to his chin to pull him to face her.   
“Nick, be honest with me. Now isn’t the time to be keeping things to yourself,” she said softly. She wondered how her voice sounded to him. Maybe it sounded like his did to her. Filled with compassion, care, a need to understand. 

“Because I don’t want to ruin what we have,” he sighed softly, finally letting her past the walls he had built. He gave a curt chuckle,

“You know, I had all this gushy romance stuff memorized for when I’d confess to you. Kind of useless now though,” he mused dryly, the look on his face gave away his forced humor before it dropped back.

“Carrots, have you ever seen a friendship go on normally after one of them confessed their undying love and gets rejected? Cause I sure haven’t. Friendships don’t last long after that happens,” his eyes shifted to the floor. The look on his face was that of realization. He was realizing now that, in his world, their friendship was going to crash and burn. 

“Why would I reject you?” she said softly. His ears perked before he turned to look at her, a spark in his eyes.

“Why would I reject you, Nick? You’re my best friend in this city, practically all I have. Why would I say no to the chance to spend the rest of my life with you?” her eyes locked with his. She almost felt insulted, though it was a funny feeling given the topic.

“I haven’t really noticed it until I talked with Finnick about you but… The thought of you being with another girl just… Infuriates me! It hurts my chest, Nick. And when we’re together, I feel so calm, it’s… It’s amazing. You’re amazing, Nick.” She gave him a sincere smile.

“Judy… I was worried about this for nothing?” he had an empty look on his face that was soon replaced with some tearful emotion. Regret? Joy? It didn’t matter for long, as he pulled her into a quick, tight hug. His light crying wasn’t sad, he was happy. 

Definitely happy.

She stayed in his arms rather comfortably until he eventually pulled back. She hadn’t ever seen him emotional like this. Not in a positive sense at least. She couldn’t help bit try and break the tension in his manner.

“Foxes, always so emotional, huh?” she gave him a slight smile, he returned it with a chuckle.

They sat quietly in eachothers arms. She had never felt so comfortable as she did in his arms. He knew how she felt, and she knew how he felt. Somehow that mutuality made it easier. All the feelings she felt when she was around him made sense. The thoughts she had when she first saw him with less clothing than she expected. It all… Made sense.

The silence passed, Judy felt like she could’ve slept where her head lay upon his chest, but his voice broke the silence.

“So what now? Are we… Together?” Nick asked awkwardly, she couldn’t help but laugh softly. Her throat was still sore and it cracked when she spoke.

“Nick, we’ve been together. Just now we’re gonna be more honest about our feelings, right?” he nodded. He stared off again before he looked down to her, curiosity on his face.

“Well I’ve been totally honest. I think it’s your turn,” 

She contemplated this for a moment before a grin touched her face. She agreed. And she showed that by leaning up and pressing her lips gently against his. Her eyes drifted shut while she granted him a brief, soft kiss; her first kiss. It felt right though, her kiss belonged to Nick.

When she pulled away and opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a look of shock on his face. For a moment, she thought she had done something wrong. That thought was rather quickly pushed out when he pulled her into another kiss. A longer one this time; more passionate, more energy. She loved it. 

They parted from each other reluctantly. Both of their ears lit up with blush. She had a realization though in the silence.

Their apartment was silent.

And her neighbors were home.

“Nick, did you talk to my neighbors?”

“Yeah, why?” he looked at her curiously, still clearly dazed from their kiss. Though he soon continued.

“I just told them to be quiet because you might’ve been... they’ve done pretty well, haven’t they?”

She got up from the bed and strolled to the door. She’d definitely need a shower before they did anything that day, she noted to herself.

She stepped out into the apartment hall and knocked on her neighbor’s door. Nick had followed her, curious to see why she had stepped outside. His question was soon answered when the two horned neighbors opened the door.  
They looked terribly strained. Both of them had duct-tape on their mouths and a fury in their eyes. She figured they had been restricting their loudness the entire time, and she was honestly impressed with their durability.

“You guys can talk now. We’ll be heading out soon anyway,”

“We will?” Nick piped up from the door. But his voice was soon drowned out by the two tearing the duct-tape off each other’s mouths and then promptly, and loudly, tearing into each other. A loud session of shouting, shoving, and general annoyance. 

Judy didn’t stick around long enough to hear what it was about. And instead chose to rush back into her room. Pushing Nick along with her. She closed the door behind them, which did little to muffle her neighbors. But it helped a little.

“Anyway, Nick. We still have most of a day off. So we might as well enjoy it right?” she suggested while she walked over to her dresser and retrieved a clean change of clothes from the drawer. He watched her with curious eyes while he replied.

“Sounds good to me. what’re you doing fluff?” 

“Taking a shower. You can take one after me, if you don’t mind using my shampoo.” she smiled to him before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Leaving Nick to her bedroom until they traded out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of the Prologue!
> 
> Yes, the prologue.
> 
> This story will continue at my regular pace (bar for this chapter’s particular slowness due to unforeseen events.) and will be getting to the real plot next chapter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my chapter naming conventions, because all the following chapters will not follow this same method. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue and stay with me, because now it’s time for the real story to start!
> 
> I have been looking forward to it for quite some time.


	5. Ghosts

Nick Wilde strolled up to the department dressed and ready for work. A latte in his hand and his usual grin on his face. He looked around for a moment before he spotted what he was searching for. She was concealed by a passing rhino, but when the rhino passed, the searching eyes of Judy Hopps found his. He increased his pace and caught up to her, taking a sip of his coffee when he stopped.

 

“Well you look good today,” she started, “How’s your hand? And your chest?” her eyes drifted to the still bandaged knuckles. It looked like the swelling had gone down, but it was still pretty uncomfortable. But he waved it away and gave his chest a thunk.

 

“Carrot’s I always look good, and I’m fine. Just a bit of bruising,” he said, his grin vanished for just a moment, concern covered his face. “I should be asking you, you okay up there?” he gave the fur between her ears a quick scratch. Which she responded to with a smile.

 

“I’m fine Nick, trust me.” she answered softly. The tone soothed his worries, and he trusted if she was still distraught, she would speak up. After a moment's hesitation, though, she continued with perked ears. 

 

“Actually, I’m pretty pumped today. Gonna put that jerk in Jail!” 

 

Nick chuckled and nodded in agreement. He still felt a bit of rage in his gut, and he wanted to handle that as soon as possible. With another quick drink of his coffee, finishing it off, he tossed it into the trash and looked back to Judy.

 

“Shall we, my dear?” he said in an unsuiting accent. A foreign, aristocratic accent that he dropped his voice to manage. All while motioning an exaggerated bow, offering his arm to her as if he was asking her to dance at a ball. 

 

“We shall!” she replied in an equally bad impersonation. She couldn’t help but giggle though when he grabbed his elbow loosely and walked into the department. They kept pace with each other while they headed to the bullpen.

 

They both strolled in. Nick half expected to get a few glances due to their absence, but everyone else was preoccupied with something else. He and Judy went to their respective seats and climbed up. Giving themselves a vantage to the podium. It’d be a few moments until Bogo came in.

 

“So what’s the game plan, carrots?” Nick asked, deciding to strike up conversation before Bogo arrived.

 

“Well, we still have the case from Tuesday,” she began, a quick glance confirmed she was just solidifying it as she spoke. “And we’ll need that warrant. Also we have to start the case against  _ Jack _ .” when she said his name, she shuddered. And with good reason too, the mere thought of his smug rabbit face made Nick’s injured hand throb.

 

“Sounds good, and lunch?” He mused. It got a chuckle from her so he considered that a success, but the Hippo at the front called attention and Bogo began to walk in, positioning himself behind the podium before he gave a glance over the active officers. Setting both of them to hush and listen. 

 

“Alright. Hopps, Wilde,” Bogo said, giving the pair of them an unnerving stare, “I hope you two sorted yourselves out?” Nick got a grin before he piped up with humor singing in his voice. 

 

“Sorted and filed sir!” It got a short laugh from a few of the other officers, but just an eyebrow raise from Bogo.

 

“Good. Because you two are back on the Mattis case,” he held up the case file and Nick hopped down, walking over to grab it before he went back to his seat. Bogo gave him a look, but didn’t question it. He went on to pass out the cases to the other officers. Nick didn’t pay attention to it, though. Judy looked antsy. Her foot was tapping on the seat which meant she was thinking.

 

Bogo returned his attention to Nick and Judy as the last officer left, giving them a cautious glare. “I’ll assume you have an explanation as to why you two are still here?”

 

“Yep there is. We needed to get a warrant to search the neighbor to the crime scene, and had a personal case request,” Nick started, when Bogo didn’t interject, he continued.

 

“While we were sorting ourselves out. Judy ended up at a bar and well…” Nick’s hesitation came up. He didn’t want to say it. It burned his throat and angered him beyond belief. But fortunately Judy had a more level head.

 

“A rabbit named Jack drugged my drink and was prepared to use me, fortunately Nick intervened before things got worse.” her voice was stony. All business. She was holding her emotions too, he could only imagine how she felt talking about it, and he felt guilty for leaving it to her.

 

  Bogo's expression became enraged, but it was a rather common expression for the big buffalo.    
   “What?!" Bogo boomed, "And you're telling me this NOW?!" His anger was obvious, but when he pushed past Nick and knelt down in front of Judy, all of that heat seemed to completely vanish. Instead being replaced with a sympathetic professional.

 

“Now Hopps, I’m not mad at you. But you know very well you should’ve reported this moments after. Not waited until now to inform any one.”

 

“I couldn’t sir, I was unconscious and Nick had to carry me home.” Judy explained, her voice still rather stoic. It worried Nick, but that worry quickly turned into fright when the buffalo captain rose to full height and turned to give Nick an angry look.

 

“I  _ am _ mad at you, Wilde!” his voice was raised, putting Nick’s ears to his head. “You failed to report a serious crime like this as soon as possible, knowing very well that it would make any investigation ten times harder!” His words hit like a truck, driving the guilt Nick felt deep into his chest. He wasn’t used to it, he never regretted anything he did.

 

“And I bet you just took her home and left her on her bed? Forgetting completely about the possibility of a panic attack, a relapse, or any long list of emotional and psychological trauma?!” Bogo went on. Nick rose his voice in reply, though it cracked and broke his previously maintained composure.

 

“Sir I didn’t leave her alone! I stayed with her the entire night and made sure she was comfortable. I spent the whole damned day with her and believe me I’ve been worried sick. Sorry that dragging work back into her life wasn’t my first priority!” 

 

Bogo was taken aback. But a snort confirmed his begrudging approval. Nick let out a sigh when it was clear he wasn’t about to get reprimanded. 

 

“We’ll need more than a name and species, though. If you want something done, you’ll need more evidence. I’ll add it to Delgato and Wolford’s case and-”

 

“Let us take the case!” Judy interjected. Hopping up onto the table to interrupt. Bogo sighed and shook his head, rubbing his brow before he knelt back down to Judy’s height.

 

“Hopps, I don’t think you two would be suited for this particular case. Things might get… Messy if you two catch him.” Judy looked insulted, Nick couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle, knowing what she was fixing to say.

 

“I can handle myself, sir. And Nick will be there-”

 

“Hopps, I’m not worried about you. I’m worried you’ll bring him back in a body bag instead of handcuffs.” 

 

Judy’s ears dropped down. Nick could see the hesitation and obvious confusion in her face while she dropped back down onto her seat. Nick felt bad, and he knew he couldn’t get the dismayed look on her face from his head. 

 

“Sir, he deserves a lot worse than a body bag. And with what they do to his kind in prison, arresting him wouldn’t be a mercy.” Nick spoke up. He was sure Bogo knew exactly what he was talking about, and he had a feeling being on this case would give Judy peace of mind. Which is exactly what she needed. Whether or not she looked it or would admit it.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Bogo groaned before he gathered the papers on the podium and began to leave. “For now, get on the Mattis case. I’ll have a warrant for you by noon.” He gave both of them that heart-sinking stare before he stepped out, leaving the door open for them to follow suit.

 

Ding.

 

Nick’s phone went off with the light sound of a text message. He glanced behind him at Judy and saw she was filling out her half of the paperwork. Since he was already finished, he took out his phone and looked at the screen.

 

Finnick.

 

What did he want? After the bar incident, Nick had been rather mad at him. Added onto what he discovered from Judy about how he lied to both of them. For whatever reason.

 

**_Eyo Nick. We gotta chat man, hmu_ **

 

No information. No apology. Just a “Hit me up”. He couldn’t help but be reminded of when the two of them hustled together. Finnick would show up and shout through his door to wake up before he got the chainsaw, and Nick would walk out the door before he finished the sentence. 

 

He scoffed at the text and opened it. Giving him the read message before he put it back in his pocket and proceeded to ignore any future messages. He didn’t get any, but he was ready to ignore them.

 

“Hey carrot’s, you about done?” Nick groaned. Tilting his head back to look at the diligently writing bunny, “you don’t have to write an essay. Just give them probable cause, you know?” 

 

“I have a lot of probable causes!” Judy replied. Her pen barely lifted from the paper. Actually, it hadn’t lifted from the paper in a while. He turned in his chair and glanced over. Her ears were flat down her back, and she had only written a few words and checked all the relevant boxes. Worried, Nick got up and set his paw on her shoulder.

 

“Something up? Want me to fill it out for you?” 

 

Judy jumped at his touch before she quickly shook her head. Her ears shot up before she dropped a period on the line and quickly grabbed the papers and sorted them. A second later she was at his desk, stealing the forms from him before she stood in the hallway.

 

“Come on! Let’s go hand these over to Bogo.” Judy said hastily before she began walking down the hall. Nick had to jog a few feet to catch up with her. When he did, he grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. 

 

“Judy, what’s wrong? You’re not telling me something. You said we’d be more honest about our feelings,” Nick said. His voice flooded with worry that made her ears droop just a bit more than usual. She turned and gave him a quick hug before her eyes shifted around the hall.

 

“Nothing just… A bit out of it today. I’ll be fine, okay? No need to worry,” she gave him a warm smile. If not for the caution he had, he’d almost believe it. But he knew there’d be no use talking about it now. They were at work, and her having a breakdown wouldn’t be the best thing to happen.

 

“If you say so, carrots,”

 

They walked into Bogo’s office, who already had the signed warrant for them. Which he gave to them after he reviewed the paperwork they filled out.

 

“You didn’t need this, you know? Being the neighbor to a murder scene is probable cause on it’s own,” he explained over the rims of his glasses. Which drew a groan from Nick and Judy.

 

“Well that’s an hour we won’t get back! Let’s go Nick, we should get a cruiser and head out.” Judy suggested as she turned back for the door. Nick moved to do the same before he was stopped by the Chief making a noise. 

 

When he looked back, the chief made a motion with his hands. The ‘ _ I got my eyes on you’  _ motion, but instead he pointed out the door toward the bunny that was walking off. Followed by him mouthing two words. 

‘ _ Watch her.’ _

 

Bogo’s caution sent a shiver down his spine. If a far more experienced officer was worried about Judy, how should he be feeling now? He shouldered his concern and followed after her. Quickly catching up to his partner.

  
  


They had picked out one of the smaller cruisers. Nick was driving this time. He told her it was because he was taller, but that was a lie. He was worried she’s ‘zone out’ and end up gunning it in a pedestrian zone. She seemed alright now though. Nick gave her frequent glances, which she noticed.

 

“Do I have something on my vest? You keep looking at me weird,”

 

“I do? I haven’t noticed.” He replied and grinned. Making his glances seem less driven out of worry and more out of casual attraction.

 

She huffed. But didn’t press any further.

 

“Oh turn left up here,” she said, pointing at the hidden alleyway. When he followed her instructions, he was surprised to find the apartment slotted at the end Surrounding a run-down courtyard that had a few unsavory looking individuals quickly skirting away with the sight of the police cruiser. 

 

“You stay here, and I’ll go up and ask him a few questions. Maybe have a look around.” Judy said while she unbuckled. She began to open her door, but was surprised to hear Nick also unbuckling and stepping out of the cruiser.

 

“You can’t seriously expect me to leave you to just talk to this guy, a possible murderer, all alone? Last time I left you alone you picked the worst date of the century, carrots,” he mused. He heard her give an approving groan. Followed by her passing in front of him to the front door of the apartment. The one directly beside it was completely taped off and locked. Not that anything was there anymore, all the evidence was moved out already.

 

She knocked firmly on the door, pairing it with a quick shout past the wood.

 

“Hello Mr.-” she glanced at the warrant, “Sylvia? This is Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde with the ZPD. We’re here to ask you a few questions about your neighbors.”

 

There was no reply. So she knocked again. Nick leaned against the side of the cruiser and watched from a distance. She was bouncing on her heels, and he couldn’t help but admire it. Out loud.

 

“Hey Judes! I ever tell you that your tail looks  _ really  _ fluffy?” he had a grin on his face. And he hoped she could hear the smug tone every one of his jabs had. She turned and gave him a red-eared glare. 

 

“I’m serious! Are you using some new conditioner or something? Looks like a great pillow!” Nick caught himself in his throat and felt that tingle in his gut. He said that out loud, and she was probably going to be mad. That sounded worse than it was.

 

Instead she just gave him that embarrassed look of hers. One of her ears dropping down to her shoulder before she ran her fingers through the soft fur briefly. Before she could reply, or Nick could make up for his inappropriate humor, the door opened. 

 

“What do you want? I don’t know anything, I wasn’t home. I told you,” the panther was in boxers and a white shirt. Not a clean one either. He looked annoyed, stressed even.

 

“Yes we understand sir, but you  _ are _ their only neighbor. The other apartment isn’t occupied so that just leaves you. May we come in?” Judy stepped forward, moving to put her foot in the door to prevent him from closing it.

 

“No, go away.” he replied shortly before he quickly started to close the door. Judy pressed against it, taking all her weight to keep the much larger predator from slamming it in her face again.

 

“Sir, we have a warrant. Asking was just a courtesy. We  _ will  _ be coming in!” she shouted against the force of the door. The panther let go of the knob, surprising her. And with all her weight against the door, she went stumbling into the room. Nick pushed himself up and walked up to the door, giving the panther a casual ‘hello’ before he stepped by his partner.

  
  


The inside was a mess. Boxes were stacked on boxes, and the floor was littered with wrappers, magazines, and torn paper and cardboard. They could see to their right was a kitchen, which had a sink in it overflowing with unwashed dishes.

 

“Nice place. Mind if we look around?” Nick asked, though he had already taken the liberty to start taking the tops off boxes and peek inside. More magazines. Sports, porn, fashion, he collected it all apparently.

 

“Yes I mind, but you blues do what you like. If I say no you’ll arrest me, no?” the panther stood by the door and crossed his arms, looking rather irritated. Both of them ignored his statement and proceeded to look around. 

 

Nick strolled into the living room and glanced around. The lights were off so the room was dark save for the TV, which had a classic soap opera playing on mute. It hit a chord with him, it was favorite of Finnick’s. Fortunately he wouldn’t need to see it anymore. It was all melodramatic romancing and bad character design. 

 

He felt his belt buzz and heard the static come through. Judy’s voice soon came through. 

 

“Nick, come look at this.” 

 

_ That’s never a good thing.  _ He thought to himself as he looked around, he saw Judy standing by an open doorway looking in. He gave a glance to the panther at the doorway, who gave him a panicked look and began to walk down the hall. Definitely not a good thing.

 

Nick stepped next to Judy and looked into the room. It was a chemist lab. Definitely nothing legal. Buckets of various chemicals were stored beneath desks and some of the tables had tarps over them, hiding more glass and tubing. 

 

Nick turned and reached to his wrist for his handcuffs. They were zip tie cuffs, extra durable. But before he could take them. He saw the panther standing in front of him and heard a familiar, click from above him that sent chills down his spine and a cold wave into his gut. A quick glance upward confirmed his thoughts. 

 

“Hey buddy! Why don’t you uhh… Just set that down, we’ll leave. Nobody has to get hurt. We had a warrant to search for murder evidence, no drug activity!” Nick tried to explain. The panther had a dry look on his face and twitched the gun upward. Directing him back to the room. Judy was in the doorway pressed against the frame. When Nick saw her face he felt a wave of emotion go through him that he hated more than the gun behind him. She was scared. Because the gun was pointed at Nick. 

 

“Phones. Walkie-talkies. Everything. You do not call out, you do not scream,” the panther demanded. When they hesitated, he shot at the ground between them which elicited a brief, stifled scream from both of them. Followed by frantically removing their phones and walkie-talkies to set them on the ground and kick back to him. 

 

Nick stepped into the lab. His hands above his head so the panther didn’t get trigger happy. Soon he heard Judy press in beside him in roughly the same position. A moment later the door closed and locked behind them.

 

“It could be worse,” Judy said. The crack in her voice disagreed. Nick stayed silent though and began to look around. Trying to figure out what kind of drug this could be. While he did so, Judy sat down against the door and brushed her fingers through her ears.

 

Out of any time for this to happen, why did this have to happen when Judy wasn’t all there?  She was normally great at these things but now she was a mess and he hated it. Was it his fault? Was their new relationship why she was too terrified to take a risk and act? Is this why there’s a rule against it? 

 

His mind wasn’t slowing down and he couldn’t focus. With a loud ‘dammit’ he smacked a glass vial off the table. The Panther shouted through the door about it,

 

“You break something else and I’m breaking the bunny!” 

 

Nick got the idea and sat down. 

 

Time passed slowly. How long they had been there was a mystery to them. Nick was starting to wish he had bought a watch. 

 

He debated starting a conversation, but felt that now wasn’t the best time. Instead he scooted in beside her and pulled Judy to his chest. Hugging her to him in the most comforting way he could manage. His paw running over the backs of her flattened ears and doing his best to soothe her. As quiet as she was, as calm as she felt. The air was filled with the scent of fear. It made him feel sick.

 

There was another loud bang outside the door. Followed by a sickening thunk. Then the distinct sound of a body slumping to the floor. Judy yelped at the sound and clenched to his chest. Nick though, kept his eyes on the door. Though he held Judy a bit tighter.

 

“Yo! I’mma give you two ten seconds to get yo’ clothes on, then I’m bus’in this door open!”

 

Wait.

 

Was that-

 

There was another loud bang, and the doorknob sparked. The door opened slowly. But was quickly shoved open by a short, golden fox in a black and red button up and cargo shorts. He was swinging his arm in circles and his eye was swelling.

“Word to the wise, never shoot a big guy’s gun, they don’ make em for us,” Finnick mused. Nick just stared slackjawed. Judy was no doubt equally shocked. 

 

“What, no ‘Thank you Finnick for savin’ me’? Just starin’ all stupid at me? I feel so appreciated,” he rolled his eyes and indicated at them to follow him. After a moment, they obliged. 

 

In the hallway was an unconscious Panther and a bat. A broken bat, to be precise. Nick knelt down and grabbed the panther’s arms, putting the zip cuffs on him just to give him some peace of mind. Judy was the first one to break the silence.

 

“Finnick how did you find us?” she asked quietly. Her voice still carried the stress and fear from earlier, though it was fading. Finnick though just laughed.

 

“Find you?! Ya’ll think I was out lookin’ or some’in?” he laughed again, his voice going hoarse until he picked back up. “I was here for a pickup! He makes, I sells, somebody buys. Got here and big guy down there tells me he can’t cause he got two cops locked up. Tells me it’s a fox and a rabbit, then, you won’t believe this, he starts callin’ up a cleanup crew!” he started laughing again. Neither Nick nor Judy found it amusing. 

 

“A cleanup crew?” Judy asked.

 

“Yeah, they handle problems us low-life hustlers don’t wanna get dirty about,” Finnick said, his voice almost mocking. She didn’t seem to understand much better. So Nick explained for him.

 

“They’re contract killers who handle things like this. Normally only the higher ups use them because they’re expensive. He was calling in someone to kill us and make us vanish completely,” His voice was stony. Breaking the air of humor Finnick was trying to make around them.  “Lambchop’s buddies at the museum were some of them.” 

 

He glanced over to Judy. Her ears were still flat down, and her eyes were a giveaway to her panic about the concept. Understandably, being told contract killers were fixing to come for you is a pretty shocking thing to be told. While she came to terms with it, Nick went down and grabbed the Panther’s cell phone. It was evidence, and he wasn’t missing anything this time. 

 

“Judy can you go find our stuff? He probably kept it in the kitchen.” He told her, giving her something to do to take her mind off whatever it was that made her look so terrified. It also gave him time to talk to Finnick.

 

“What were you picking up?” he pressed when Judy rounded the corner. Finnick chuckled and leaned against the wall.

 

“Who’s askin’, Officer Wilde or Nick the hustler?” Nick raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Finnick rolled his eyes before he went on. “They call it Diamond Sloth. Makes you dumb as hell for about 4 or 5 hours. Mix it with booze and you’ll do jus’ ‘bout anything someone tells ya’.” 

 

That sounded familiar. Uncomfortably familiar. 

 

“So it’s a date-rape drug?”

 

“Sure if you use it that way, ‘ts also somethin’ you take if you wanna sit at home and literally not think for the night. I spent a day watchin’ one of them jewelry channels on this stuff, I swear it was like watchin’ a shoot-em up movie it was so exciting! Helluva hangover though, nasty dreams. Had a dream I was bein’ sold as some rhino’s wedding ring.”

 

Nick could practically hear the spots in his head clicking together.

 

“Who do you sell to? I think Judy was drugged with that,” Nick said quickly. Grabbing the fox by the shoulders and lowering his voice so Judy could hear. The fennec pushed him back and gave him the look of ‘don’t touch me’ before he replied.

 

“I sell it to a distributor. Mr. Big, ya know? He gives it off to the street guys who get it around to those who need it. Keeps my hands clean, make sense?”

 

Of course it took them to Mr. Big. Everything does nowadays. Can’t they have a case that doesn’t lead to Mr. Big? 

 

“Thanks Finnick, we can talk about this later-” Nick started. But he stopped when Judy came back in holding their phones and walkie-talkies. He took the ones that were his and patched into dispatch. Requesting a pick-up.

 

“We have a male panther here, he has a minor concussion and might need medical attention. He tried to lock us in his drug lab but Hopps got him from behind. He’s too big to load up so let’s get someone big down here,” a moment later, Clawhauser confirmed the request. 

 

“Well I best get goin’ then. I don’ wanna be around when your boys get here. Might take me in for questioning! Don’t forget though, you didn’t hear it from me.” Finnick strolled out of the apartment rather quickly. Turning once he was out the door, probably to head back to his van. 

 

“You good to go Judy?”  he said to her. The look in her eyes said psychological trauma, but her voice said she was fine. He accepted her reply and promised himself he wasn’t letting her sleep alone tonight. When they started out the door, he wrapped a loose arm around her shoulder. Helping her into the police cruiser before he hopped into the drivers side and pulled out of the cramped alley to head back to the station. As they pulled out, they saw two vehicles, a cruiser and an ambulance, pulled up. 

 

Nick glanced to the passenger seat and saw Judy had somehow fallen asleep. Understandably. That was a load of stress, and being back in the car was an exhausting relief. He glanced at the dash. It was 2:30. They had been in there for nearly three hours. 

 

What a way to spend a day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Shipping Mammals, (Writer of the Fox and the Rabbit) for helping me figure out Bogo! And thank you TheLegendaryFoxFire for letting me bounce ideas off of you until I put this piece o' junk out!


	6. Hellbent

“Hey, wake up fluff,” Nick gave Judy’s knee a light nudge. Bringing her to rather slowly. She glanced around for a moment, confirming her surroundings. Before she could speak up, Nick hushed her and explained.

 

“After you fell asleep, I took us back to the station. We’ve been here…” Nick glanced at his phone quickly, “ten minutes, give or take,” he leaned back to his side of the cruiser and stretched his arms above his head. Letting out a groan as he relaxed. 

 

“Did I miss anything important?” Judy asked while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Nick made his reply short and shook his head before he pushed open his door and hopped out.

 

“We gotta go give our report to Bogo. The story is that-”

 

“I knocked out the guy, Finnick was never there. Right?” Judy said with a raised eyebrow. Nick almost felt bad for encouraging her to lie but… It’s better to not tell Bogo that things nearly went so south so quickly. He didn’t need any more reason to put them on leave.

 

“Yep, exactly. You ready?” Nick confirmed, she replied with a nod before she hopped out of the cruiser and, closing the door behind her, walked to Nick as he rounded the hood. Both of them walking into the department close enough to bump elbows.

 

They made their way up to Bogo’s office. Getting a brief look from Clawhauser. Nick assumed he had some gossip in his head about the two of them. He’d have to ask him later. For now, he headed up the stairs with Judy and straight to Bogo’s office.

 

He didn’t have a particular game plan. They’d report what they saw at the crime scene so they didn’t have to testify in a court of law. Then he’d, what, get an update on the Jack case?  _ Hey Chief! You decided to give us that emotionally charged case yet? _ He thought, making himself chuckle for just a moment. With how the chief had been acting, he’d be surprised if he gave them much more than parking duty after their scuffle.

 

Oh right, they were lying about the scuffle.

 

Nick reminded himself of that when they got to his door. Giving it a few quick raps before pushing it open. Bogo was inside reading something and had a beeping landline phone in his hand. 

 

“Hey, Chief Bogo, sir!” Nick started, but a quick glare from the chief hushed him. He instead took his silence into one of the seats. Judy following suit. 

 

“Is he mad about something?” Judy whispered over to Nick, which was met with a quick, silencing glare from the chief.  _ Two strikes,  _ Nick thought to himself.

 

The silence continued on unbearably. Tension building in the air like a pressurized balloon that Nick was sure was seconds from bursting. Far too soon, though, the chief took off his black rimmed reading glasses and folded them up. Setting them upon the desk before he addressed the two officers.

 

“Wilde, Hopps. Are you about to tell me that Hopps incapacitated that panther on her own while you were at gunpoint?”

 

Well it was a good plan.

 

“Sir-” Judy began.

 

“Ah! I don’t want excuses, Hopps. I want the next words out of your mouths to be the truth,” the chief leaned forward on his desk. His size becoming far more apparent compared to the two of them, “The truth and nothing but the truth,  _ got it? _ ”

 

“Yes Sir,” they said in sync. Nick gave a look to Judy before he gulped down his fear and spoke up.

 

“He caught us off guard, sir. Judy spotted the drug lab and when I went to investigate,”

 

“He put a gun to your head?” Bogo interjected. Nick nodded in confirmation before he continued.

 

“He was too close for Judy to do anything, if she so much as twitched toward him…” Nick stuck out his tongue and did a rather inappropriate feigned death expression. Attempting to drag some humor to the room in vain.

 

“He stripped our gear and shoved us in. And we were stuck until he got in a fight with one of his buddies. He got knocked out and his friend let us out,” Nick let a bit of a lie slip through. Bogo didn’t have to know everything. Only what he already knew.

 

“Why did you not bring his friend in for questioning?” Bogo asked, his voice terrifyingly soft, “He is a suspect, afterall.”

 

“The moment he saw us he bolted out the door. He barely had time to stand up before he was gone,” Judy voiced up. Digging them both a deeper hole. Bogo took a slow breath before he referred back to the report. No doubt a digital report from the med team.

 

Bogo remained silent for a few moments longer. His eyes skimmed along the screen before he turned back to the two of them.

 

“Is that all? Nothing else of note?” 

 

Nick looked to Judy, trying to decide if there  _ was _ anything else to say. How much should they keep from Bogo? Before Nick could decide, Judy spoke up again.

 

“The drug lab is part of a bigger chain, and he mentioned Mr. Big. We’d like to go investigate it,” she said with adamance in her voice. The same tone that she used any time someone underestimated what she could do as a bunny cop. That  _ Try Everything  _ tone that demanded respect.

 

“Absolutely not,” Bogo said. An equal firmness in his voice that, coming from him, made Judy’s voice seem comparatively weak. Nick raised an eyebrow, he knew what was coming.

 

“But sir! The Mattis case is our case and this-” 

 

“Is a totally different case. You got evidence to explain the murders, this isn’t the same case, Hopps.” Bogo interjected. Stopping her with a raised finger to assure she kept her mouth shut until he finished speaking, “And that means you are both off the case unless more information arises to the murders, got it?” 

“But-” Judy started.

 

“ _ Got it? _ ” Bogo said, sternly this time. Nick had heard that voice once prior. It was his ‘Parking Duty’ voice. The same tone Nick got when he first got on the chief’s bad side. 

 

“Yes sir.” Judy replied in a dejected tone. She got up from her seat and began to the door, Bogo was rather clear about his dismission. Nick pushed off the chair and set after her, but something stopped him at the door. A gut feeling.

 

When Judy passed the threshold, he closed it behind her and turned back to Bogo. Who was giving him a look of distinct annoyance. Though he waited for Nick to speak. This was either going to get him parking duty or a new case.

 

“Sir, Judy didn’t hear this bit, but I did. The chemicals being made in the lab were the same that were used on her at the bar,” Nick started. He was in hustler mode. Watching for queues. Bogo lowered his shoulders and set his elbows on the table. He was listening,  _ good.  _

 

“It’s a new drug, they call it  _ Diamond Sloth _ , in alcohol, it does exactly what it did to her. That’s how he described it, and these guys are making it.” Bogo leaned forward on the table and put his reading glasses back on before he returned to the report. Glancing over it to parallel what he was saying to what the on-scene crew found.

 

“And? You think that her attacker got it from this guy?” Bogo questioned. 

 

“And,” Nick went on, “I think that our guy got his stuff from one of Mr. Big’s dealers,” Bogo frowned and rubbed between his eyes where his glasses sat on his face.

 

“Wilde, we’ve been trying to catch the Big family for decades, and we haven’t gotten them on a single bust. What makes you think you can get him?” Bogo asked, annoyance in his voice. Nick felt pride build in his chest. That question meant he was considering letting them take the case. It wasn’t totally out of his head yet.

 

“I don’t think I can directly tag Mr. Big with it, but I can bust one of his dealers, whoever got it to Jack.”

 

“How do you plan to do that?”

 

“We go ask the big guy himself,” 

 

“Wilde that is literally a suicide mission. He has an entourage of polar bears that could crush you or Hopps in one paw,” Bogo explained while making the gruesome motion with his right hand, “You think I’ll send two of my best officers to get crushed?”

 

Time for the ace. Nick was riding on his next words to either get him fired or get him the case. But he felt he had a good chance at the latter.

 

“Sir, in regards to my former employment… I did, completely legal, work with Mr. Big. Usually I sold him furniture, rugs, discount things.” Nick explained. The Chiefs brow scrunched and Nick lost the mood on his face. Which was worrying, “I could get to Mr. Big to find out what we need to know, we can’t bust him yet but… This’ll put you one step closer to it, right?”

 

Bogo sighed and picked up a framed picture on his desk, turning it to face Nick. The photograph displayed with of a much younger Bogo with a detective Nick had seen around. A moose in a brown trenchcoat. Before Nick could inquire as to why he was being shown the picture, Bogo began to explain.

 

“That was my partner when I was around your age. We were on the Mr. Big case for nine years. Do you know where we got with it, Wilde?” Bogo’s voice was low, that couldn’t be good.

 

“No sir.”

 

“Nowhere. Every time we thought we had him, there would be nothing.”

 

The chief turned the picture back and leaned in his chair, returning to his computer screen to read the new updates that were just sent in. Nick felt a rare sense of defeat in his chest, so he turned to leave.

 

“Sorry for bothering you then, sir.”

 

“It’s alright, Wilde. Fill out the case file and I’ll assign you two something else within the hour,” Bogo replied without looking from his screen.

 

Nick nodded solemnly before he turned to the door. When he opened it, he saw Judy standing there. Looking at him with wide eyes and her ears flat upon her back. The look in her eyes sparked something else in him, so he closed the door once again and turned to Bogo.

 

“Sir, this isn’t for me,”

 

“I’m sorry?” Bogo glanced back at him.

 

“Sir, this is what Judy needs,” Nick said. When Bogo seemed to be giving him an audience, he continued. “You told me to watch her, right? Make sure she’s alright?” Bogo nodded slowly.

 

“Well, this is what she needs, this is how she’ll get peace of mind,” Nick said, holding his arms out off his sides. Bogo opened his mouth to speak, but Nick interjected. Probably not a good idea, but he didn’t care at the moment. It was just like in the Rainforest all those months ago. 

 

“Imagine if someone wronged you, they did something real bad to you. Okay chief?” Nick started. When Bogo nodded, he kept going, “Alright, now imagine you have the power and authority to give that person what they deserve. A prison cell, an electric chair, whatever,”

 

“Where are you going with this, Wilde?”

 

“Would you just sit by and let somebody else do it for you?” Nick walked up to the desk and hopped onto one of the chairs. Standing as close as he could to eye level with the Chief. He could feel an anger building in his chest, and he hoped that passion showed on his face.

 

“Well-” Bogo started.

 

“Well nothing, hell no you wouldn’t! If you have the power to put that jerk behind bars, there’s no force that could stop you from doing that. Right?” Wilde pushed his paws down onto the desk, pulling himself up onto the Chief’s desk so he now stood slightly taller than Bogo. 

 

“Of course not, Wilde-” Bogo once again tried to speak, but Nick wasn’t going to let him.

 

“So why are you stopping her?” Nick said. Bogo looked shocked, so Nick kept going. “She isn’t hurting because someone used her. She’s not hurting because she feels useless or helpless, no, chief.” Nick paused Leaning forward and pressing a finger to the chiefs nose. He knew damned well that Bogo could throw him like a football, but now wasn’t the time for fear.

 

“She’s hurting because when she joined the ZPD. She pledged to make the world a better place. And she sure as hell isn’t doing that by letting monsters like him roam free. It was our mistake that didn’t throw him behind bars sooner, so we are going to be the ones to fix it,” Nick finished, backing off to stand near the edge of the desk. 

Bogo’s expression slowly began to shift. His wide eyes being replaced by a hard frown and his breathing becoming heavy and loud. He was mad. Oh he was very mad. Nick could practically see the smoke rolling out of his ears. 

 

“Get out of my office, right now, Wilde,” Bogo ordered. Nick began to climb down from the desk, but apparently he wasn’t moving quick enough.

 

“I said  _ NOW!”  _ Bogo stood up quickly and slammed his palms onto the wooden surface. Violently shaking the table and causing most of the papers that were strewn about it to go flying off. Nick took the hint and went full sprint out of the office. Closing the door behind him. When he looked away from the door, Judy was looking at him with those same worried eyes.

 

“What happened in there? Haven’t heard Bogo yell like that,” Judy asked while she approached him. Nick assumed he must’ve looked rather startled, because the first thing she did was scratch the spot atop his head between his ears. She always did so when something was getting to him, and it calmed him quickly.

 

“Just a bit of a back and forth, nothing to worry about,” Nick said dismissively. Quickly shifting the topic, “Let’s go fill out the case file for this and grab something to eat. It’s been a long day and I could really go for a quick bite,”

 

Judy nodded, although hesitantly. And walked beside him back to their office cubicle to spend the next hour filing the necessary paperwork on their now benched case. 

  
  
  


**_Two hours later_ **

 

“Look it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad!” Judy said while they walked back into the ZPD. Nick had a coffee in his hand and she had an unfinished sandwich. 

 

“It was definitely that bad. You said it was just a little spice!” Nick replied before he took another sip of his coffee. Both of them were strolling back to their office.

 

“I said it was  _ a  _ spice. And to  _ have a little of it,”  _ Judy said with a healthy dose of sass, “And besides, what thirty-something fox doesn’t know what Wasabi is?”

 

“I’m thirty-three, thank you. And this one.” Nick set a paw to his chest and knelt down just slightly. Practically taking pride in his lack of knowledge, or his age.

 

“Thirty-three, thirty-nine, is there really that much of a difference?’ Judy chuckled as they turned and started up the stairs. Nick looked at her, appalled. 

 

“Ma’am, I will have you know that where I thirty-nine, that would put me in high school when you were just an idea between mommy and daddy, and that is not something I want to think about!” 

 

“Uh-huh, and a nine year difference is so much better?” Judy rolled her eyes and Nick stopped in his tracks. Exaggerating his offense to her words.

 

“Young lady, nine years is at least a reasonable number!” he said when he finally started walking again, his pace quicker to make up the distance.

 

“A reasonable number? Like Two-hundred a day?” She joked when they turned into the small space that was their cubicle, she tossed her phone onto the desk and took a bite of her sandwich. When she had chewed slightly, she noted something, though her voice was muffled.

 

“Hey grandpa, you got a case,” Nick frowned over at her.  _ Grandpa? I’m not that old!  _ But she was right, he did have a case. He stepped over and popped open the manilla folder. It’s contents nearly made him spill his coffee.

 

“Uh, carrots. Come look at this.” He called her over. She was just about to sit down, so instead she spun the chair and hopped off the other side to look at the file. Her expression shifted quickly from curiosity to confusion to excitement.

 

The case was labelled the  _ Diamond Sloth  _ case. This was the case Nick was requested Bogo give them. And it was sitting in their office. 

 

“Current leads… Mr. Big! We gotta go talk to Mr. Big!” She said with excitement ringing in her voice. She was bouncing on her heels and he could practically feel the excitement off her.

 

“Easy there energizer, hold on,” Nick set a paw on her shoulder and slowed her down enough for him to focus on reading. The case explained that Nick Wilde was the only named officer taking the case.

 

“Wait, he only gave it to you?” Judy asked, apparently reading with him. Her voice had gone pretty quickly from happy to somber. 

 

“Hold on, hold on. For Nick Wilde… Blah blah blah… and... “ Nick ran his finger over the text and tapped it with a wide smile. “A secondary officer of his choice!” he turned to Judy and grinned at her.

 

“Oh I wonder who you’ll take, it’s really a mystery!” she joked, Nick decided to play along.

 

“Well, I was thinking Mchorn would be good. He’s big and scary, could probably arm wrestle one of those polar bears, or maybe Wolford. He’s good with the taser!” he chuckled and elbowed her in the shoulder before he grabbed the file, closed it up, and headed out of the cubicle.

 

“Wait are we going now?” Judy asked, rushing to catch up with him.

 

“What, you want another two days off?” Nick said with a hint of sarcasm. Judy rolled her eyes and reached for the folder.

 

“Let me read it, I want to know what they got from the scene,” when she reached for it. Nick raised it higher. Keeping it  _ just  _ out of her reach. Not for long though, because she bounced right up and snatched it from him. Quickly opening it it to read and walk.

 

Nick sipped his coffee absently. Thinking to himself. He felt like he had his partner back. On their lunch break she seemed better, but it took over half the time just to get her up to conversation. Now though… She was ready and raring to go. Nick was right.

 

This was exactly what she needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Some real life issues arose, mixed with my own procrastination. I hope it was worth the wait. And to make it up to you guys, I'll be making next chapter particularly longer!


End file.
